Et Zoro Ronronnera
by BNN'SM- A
Summary: Escale sur une île,ravitaillement,bref la routine pour les Mugiwara. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un épéiste affamé ne gobe un fruit un peu trop spécial... Rating M pour la possibilité d'un Lemon.Fic à chapitres née du grand néant qu'est mon cerveau.ZoSan.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Et Zoro Ronronnera

**Auteur :** Banana-Sama, votre serviteur bien-aimée ~

**Disclamer :** Ah, si seulement je pouvais acheter les beaux mâles traînant dans ce manga ... Il s'en passerait des choses, croyez-moi ~

**Résumé :** Escale sur une île, ravitaillement, bref la routine pour les Mugiwara. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un épéiste affamé ne gobe un fruit un peu trop spécial ...

**Note :** Première fiction sur One Pièce et première fiction depuis longtemps, ça fait du bien de reprendre même si je me sens un peu rouillée. M'enfin, j'espère vite reprendre la main ainsi que les autres fic' en cours, il me faudra juste vaincre ma flemme légendaire pour cela ~ Bonne chance à meuha et bonne lecture à vous !

**Note 2 :** Sorry, le titre est franchement pourri mais il reste quand même justifié, vous verrez. Enfin, si j'arrive à mettre toutes mes idées sous la forme d'un écrit potable XD

* * *

**Et Zoro Ronronnera**

* * *

**Chapitre Premier.**

Sanji soupira longuement en voyant l'état déplorable des réserves du navire. Ces dernières tendaient dangereusement et innéductablement vers le zéro. Le blond avait pourtant tout essayé; réduire les parts de Luffy, priver le marimo de sa dose de rhum quotidienne _-un véritable plaisir au vu de sa tête de déconfit à l'évocation de son nouveau régime drastique-_, demander à Chopper de ne plus piquer de légumes pour il ne savait quel traitement, empiéter sur les petits en-cas de ses deux déesses des mers_ -à son plus grand malheur-_, planquer le cola de Franky pour le réutiliser dans ses plats et même réquisitionner les gâteaux d'Usopp, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir éviter que l'équipage ne meurt prochainement de faim s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un port où jeter l'encre et faire le plein de vivres. Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois qu'aucune île n'étaient en vue et le cuistot devait reconnaître qu'il avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé la durée entre deux escales. Heureusement, Nami-Swan avait annoncé ce matin qu'ils devaient logiquement s'approcher d'une île estivale, déserte certes, mais qui leur permettrait sans doute de trouver de quoi tenir jusqu'à la prochaine ville, situé à une bonne semaine de là.

Ce fut en poussant un nouveau soupir déchirant que le cook referma la porte du garde manger. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la tête d'algue postée à la vigie ne rate pas leur prochaine escale sous prétexte de s'être endormie.

Luffy s'était laissé choir sur la figure de proue du Sunny en début de matinée, sitôt son trop maigre petit-déjeuner engloutit. Soit deux tartines de confiture et la moitié d'un bol de chocolat chaud -il avait dû partager l'autre moitié avec Usopp-, ce qui laissait son ventre dans un état proche du vide intersidéral rapprochant son propriétaire du coma. Le capitaine ne se sentait même la force d'aller faire le pitre avec le médecin et le canonnier. Non, pas tant que son ventre affamé n'ai eu droit à sa ration matinale normale de nourriture. Le jeune brun ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de mordre dans un bon morceau de viande ... Un succulent morceau que son chef aurait fait parfaitement revenir ... Qu'il aurait aussi parfaitement assaisonné ... Parfaitement accompagné aussi ... Et le chapeau de paille en aurait parfaitement fait une seule et unique bouchée.

Et c'est ainsi que l'homme élastique se mit à délirer seul à l'avant du navire, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux littéralement transformés en gigots géants.

Un nouveau long et profond soupir se fit entendre sur le Sunny Gô, provenant cette fois de la vigie. Roronoa Zoro, bretteur de son état fixait depuis maintenant quelques heures l'horizon face à lui dans l'espoir presque vain d'apercevoir une terre quelconque et ce au lieu de se livrer à son très cher entraînement. Oh non, il n'avait pas accepté de s'esquinter les yeux sur la mer bien trop brillante en cette matinée par plus plaisir. Il avait fallut que la sorcière des mers et le love-cook ne fassent équipe pour l'envoyer là-haut, à coup de menaces de voir sa dette doublée et ses parts réduites de moitié. Et merde hein, c'était pas ça faute non plus si ces deux-là étaient incapables de faire leur boulot convenablement non plus ! C'était donc uniquement pour le bien de son porte-monnaie et le besoin vital de retrouver ces chères bouteilles de rhum que l'épéiste c'était coltiné la corvée. N'allez pas non plus croire qu'il avait fait ça de bonté de coeur ou pour combler son âme que tout le monde savait charitable _-quand à la distribution de coups d'épées-_.

Croisant donc les bras sur son torse, le manieur de sabres se concentra sur sa « mission », connaissant parfaitement les conséquences s'il descendait d'ici sans n'avoir vu la moindre plage.

Ce fut donc en toute fin de matinée que Zoro repéra enfin l'île tant recherché et averti ses compagnons dont la réaction fut immédiate. Luffy se réveilla en sursaut et sautilla tout autour du grand mât en attendant la première occasion de poser le pied à terre, le kso-cook avait rappliqué sur le pont avec un grand sac de victuailles vide qu'il promit de remplir, Franky braqua immédiatement la barre dans la direction indiquée, Brook inventa une chanson devant Usopp et Chopper, tout deux entrain de rêver de leur prochain repas tandis que la gente féminine du bateau s'approcha calmement du bastingage pour observer leur prochaine escale de loin, regrettant déjà le manque de boutiques apparent. La tête d'algue pour sa part, descendit de son poste en souriant, se retenant de préciser à ses demoiselles que l'île était belle et bien déserte et que leur séance shopping devraient attendre la semaine prochaine. Du moins si les prévisions de la navigatrice s'avéraient exactes cette fois-ci.

Se dirigeant vers la poupe où il avait précédemment laissé ses altères, le sabreur s'apprêta à tomber le t-shirt pour enfin leur consacrer un peu de temps. Ce fut néanmoins sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté d'un certain blondinet qui lui jeta un sac vide à la tête, prétextant qu'il devait l'accompagner ravitailler le navire sous les ordres conjugués de Nami-swan et de leur glouton de capitaine. Zoro pesta donc contre cette putain de journée de merde qui l'empêchait de faire ce qui lui plaisait, sans se douter qu'elle était loin très loin d'avoir fini de faire parler d'elle.

La répartition des tâches avait été la suivante; lui et Sanji devaient parcourir l'île et rapporter suffisamment de fruits et de viande pour tenir la semaine, Usopp et Chopper, trop inquiet de descendre du Sunny devaient se concentrer sur la pêche, le Mugiwara, accompagné de sa navigatrice, son archéologue et son musicien partirent faire un tour et enfin le cyborg se devait de réparer les dégâts dû au dernier affrontement avec la marine. Le tout devait être bouclé en douze heure, le temps supposé nécessaire au Log pour se recharger. Oh joie, une demi-journée à passer en tête-à-tête avec le kappa pervers ! Que demander de mieux ?

Une sieste peut-être ... Ou même une longue et épuisante séance d'entraînement.

Malheureusement, les deux cauchemars de Roronoa, de couleur respectivement rousse et blonde avaient comme qui dirait des arguments ''frappants'' contre lesquels leur victime ne pouvait lutter sans auparavant vider ces derniers de leurs entrailles. Il se promit donc de revoir son style de combat afin de ne plus causer de mort systématique. Cela pouvait s'avérer emmerdant maintenant qu'il y pensait ...

L'équipage était à présent séparé et chacun veillait à remplir son rôle. Ou son sac d'ailleurs. Ou même son cotât de patience mensuel, du moins pour les deux hommes chargés des vivres. Pas une dizaine de mètres n'était franchies sans qu'une pique, une remarque cinglante, une jambe ou encore un sabre ne vole. Entre les critiques de l'un devant porter l'ensemble de leur collecte, l'autre ne trouvant pas les ingrédients convenant au repas qu'il imaginait et leur mauvaise volonté commune, Sanji et Zoro peinaient à avancer dans la jungle de plus en plus dense. Chose devenue on ne peut plus compliquée lorsque leurs estomacs respectifs se mirent à crier famine et que le cuisinier refusa catégoriquement de leur préparer à manger, ne voulant pas se restaurer sans le reste de ses compagnons.

- Parce que tu crois que eux ils se gênent franchement ?_ -pesta le bretteur en traînant derrière lui un sac dorénavant trois fois plus haut que lui._

- La ferme Marimo ! Je ne pourrais pas manger en sachant que Nami-Swan et Robin-Chwan meurent actuellement de faim !

Le vert roula des yeux en voyant son camarade forcé onduler de tout son corps les yeux en coeurs en pensant à ses deux déesses certainement entrain de se régaler d'il ne savait quel fruit alors que lui en traînait un bon paquet derrière lui sans pouvoir y toucher ! Lâchant finalement le sac de toile, le jeune homme planta ses chers katana au sol et se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche, bien décidé à avaler quelque chose et ce n'était pas l'autre dépravé lui hurlant dessus qui allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Lui ordonnant de la boucler ne serait-ce que deux petites minutes, Zoro s'empara d'un fruit étrange, une sorte d'ananas à la peau douce et parsemé de rayures noires, s'assit contre le tronc et mordit dedans, ignorant une jambe noire lui intimant de recracher ce pseudo repas avant qu'elle ne se fâche. Sauf que s'il avait sût ce qui allait suivre, mÔssieur Roronoa aurait très certainement fait l'effort d'écouter le cook et aurait obéit lorsqu'il lui ordonna de recracher tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Chose qu'il ne fit malheureusement pas. Car en plus de laisser tomber sa bouchée vers son estomac, il goba l'intégralité du fruit, juste histoire d'emmerder le blond.

Quelques coups de pieds et de sabres plus tard, l'incident fut cependant clos et nos deux comparses, pleins d'ecchymoses suite à leur bataille, retournèrent vers le Sunny, non sans plusieurs manquer plusieurs fois de s'égarer par la faute d'un épéiste et de son sens de l'orientation quasi-inexistant.

Ils furent les derniers à rejoindre le navire, tous les autres étant revenu de leur escapade sur l'île, trop petite pour vraiment s'y attarder. La navigatrice donna son autorisation pour lever les voiles, le Log s'étant rechargé bien plus vite que prévu et les Mugiwara quittèrent bien vite les lieux, n'ayant plus rien à faire sur place.

Alors que derrière eux, la terre se faisait de plus en plus petite, Sanji, dans un soucis de rattraper son retard quant au bichonnage de ses princesses, se mit derrière les fourneaux sitôt la réserve remplie et commença la préparation du premier repas digne de ce nom depuis plusieurs jours. Tout heureux de contenter des deux déesses des mers, il entendit à peine Usopp entrer en défonçant littéralement la porte de la cuisine et en hurlant qu'il y avait un problème. Allons bon, quoi donc comme problème ? Luffy était-il tombé une nouvelle fois par dessus bord ? La Marine les avait-elle enfin rattrapé ? Quoi que cela soit, il n'y avait normalement pas de quoi s'alarmer de la sorte. Le fumeur invétéré retira son tablier et coupa le gaz sous ses casseroles pour suivre le canonnier en panique sur le pont où il trouva la majeure partie de l'équipage amassée autour d'une chose inconnue au sol. Et quand le blond parlait de ''majeure partie de l'équipage'', cela voulait simplement dire que l'élément le plus désagréable selon lui dudit équipage, un certain bretteur à la couleur de cheveux improbable était tout simplement manquant, certainement trop occupé à dormir dans un coin ou à s'entraîner dans son nid de pie. S'approchant du rassemblement, il entendit vaguement des râles douloureux et la voix du renne leur criant à tous d'aller trouver un docteur avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était la personne occupant le poste en question. Il reconnu également le bruit caractéristique des coussinets du médecin sur le bois du pont, signe évidant qu'il s'excitait autour de son nouveau patient. Passant la tête par dessus l'épaule de son capitaine, il demanda avec une indifférence un peu trop visible ce qu'il se passait.

- Bah c'est Zoro. _-expliqua calmement l'homme élastique en ne tournant même pas la tête vers son cuisinier._

- Hein ?

Maintenant réellement intéressé, le blond poussa légèrement ses compagnons afin de pouvoir constater de ses propres yeux la chose suivante; Roronoa Zoro, épéiste de renom, pirate recherché et dont la tête est mise à prix à 120 Millions de berry était entrain de se tordre de douleur sur le pont en se tenant le ventre de ses deux bras musclé et semblait réellement déguster.

- Oi, shitty-swordman, jt'avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouffer ce fruit louche ! _-lança-t-il à l'adresse du vert qui d'après lui, était vraisemblablement victime d'une indigestion._

- Quel fruit ? _-s'exclama le renne en levant la tête vers lui.-_ Il a avalé quelque chose sur l'île ?

- Ouais, un truc qui ressemblait à rien. Comme c'était dans aucun de mes livres, j'ai préféré ne pas en prendre mais ce crétin en a becté un.

A la suite de cette explication sommaire, Chopper prit forme humaine et entraîna un Zoro agonisant à l'infirmerie qu'il ne quitta que quelques heures plus tard en interdisant à tous de manger tout ce qui venait de l'île et leur pria de tout jeter par dessus-bord afin d'éviter un second cas.

Etant justement entrain de servir le dîner préparer à l'aide de sa collecte, Sanji fit part de son mécontentement. Tout semblait pourtant bon et, bien qu'il est goûté à chaque plat, il ne ressentait aucun des symptômes que présentait le second de l'équipage, ce à quoi le médecin répondit qu'il ne préférait ne prendre aucun risque en insistant sur le fait qu'ils devaient absolument tout jeter.

Ce fut donc le ventre encore vide que l'équipage s'exécuta. Vu l'état dans lequel le plus résistant d'en eux avait fini juste après avoir avaler un fruit avait largement réussit à convaincre tout les autres du risque potentiel qu'ils encouraient tous. Exception faite du capitaine qui décréta que gaspiller une nourriture si appétissante était un sacrilège mais que si personne ne voulait manger, il se ferait un plaisir de les débarrasser du contenu de leurs assiettes. Ce qui lui valut le poing de sa navigatrice sur le haut du crâne.

C'est ainsi donc qu'un Luffy toujours aussi affamé regarda ses subordonnés faire fit de ses ordres et jeter toutes leur victuailles à la mer en ayant bien prit soin de le ligoter dans un coin pour ne pas qu'il saute les récupérer ou les avaler.

* * *

End of the first !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Allez, une p'tite review pour clamer votre désarroi à cette auteur du dimanche ? Non, même pas une toute petite ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Et Zoro Ronronnera

**Auteur :** Banana-Sama, toujours cette folle-dingue

**Disclamer :** Vous saviez qu'en fait, Zoro n'appartient qu'à moi ?

**Note :** Waaaaah ! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je vous aime ! =3

* * *

**Chapitre Second.**

Zoro ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain en fin de matinée, la quantité astronomique de calmant que lui avait administré Chopper _-assez pour mettre KO un monstre marin selon ses propres dires-_ et sa prédisposition naturelle au sommeil l'ayant grandement aidé. Il bailla longuement en s'étirant avant de se redresser, se frottant les yeux pour faire partir les dernières brumes du sommeil. Il ne savait pas précisément depuis combien de temps il avait dormit mais son estomac lui indiqua qu'il avait visiblement manqué plus d'un repas et qu'il se devait de faire plein. Il se leva donc, quittant l'infirmerie dont il avait la palme de la fréquentation et se dirigea d'un pas automatique vers la cuisine en quête d'un quelconque repas. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une délicieuse odeur de poison grillé ne vienne lui titiller les narines. Luffy avait finalement dû réussir à attraper quelque chose et la famine à bord allait surement connaître une accalmie. Cette perspective plu grandement au sabreur et à son ventre affamé qui se dirigèrent d'un pas maintenant rapide vers l'antre de la bête aux sourcils tordus.

Il ouvrit la porte avec sa délicatesse légendaire, s'attirant ainsi tout les regards de l'équipage, plus particulièrement celui, meurtrier, du cuisinier qui se lança dans une tirade d'insultes. Tirade qui à sa grande surprise s'interrompit dès le quatrième nom d'oiseau et d'algue. D'ailleurs, le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à son arrivée cessa brusquement, les regards toujours braqués sur lui. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passait maintenant ? Il avait la marque des draps imprimée sur le visage c'est ça ? C'est ce qu'il aurait volontiers pensé si face à lui le cook n'avait pas lâché sa casserole pour se plier en deux et retenir avec de grandes difficultés un fou rire dont il était vraisemblablement l'origine. C'est que ce crétin en pleurait en plus ! Il s'approcha du blond avec la ferme intention de lui refaire le portrait lorsqu'un autre rire, bien plus léger se fit entendre du côté des attablés. Tournant violemment la tête vers le reste des personnes présentes, son sang se glaça presque en voyant que Robin se payait ouvertement sa tête, ses lèvres toujours étirées en ce sourire mystérieux mais qui laissaient passer un rire que personne ne lui connaissait.

Et ensuite, se fut la débandade. Tout le monde éclata de rire sous le nez du bretteur, de plus en plus rouge de rage et de gêne. Cette bande de crétin venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Un bruit de chute derrière lui lui indiqua que Sanji venait visiblement de se casser la gueule à trop se bidonner. Bien fait, il méritait au moins ça. De son côté, il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il lui arrivait pour que même l'impassible Nico Robin se fiche de lui. Ça devait être mémorable.

Ce fut Chopper qui le sortit de sa torpeur en tirant doucement sur son pantalon pour qu'il baisse les yeux vers lui. Le petit renne essuyait une larme au coin de l'oeil et tentait de calmer son euphorie.

- Je ... Z-Zoro ... _-il rit à nouveau en regardant le Marimo dans les yeux mais tenta de se calmer bien vite-_ Vi-Viens, il faut que je t'examine.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? _-demanda l'épéiste d'un ton plus que menaçant._

Le médecin leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui avant de repartir dans un fou rire, se roulant par terre face à tant d'hilarité. Zoro fut d'ailleurs bien tenté d'utiliser la boule de poils comme un ballon et l'envoyer par dessus bord, accompagné du reste de l'équipage, ça les calmerait sans doute. Mais bon sang de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour connaître la cause de leur pétage de plomb ! Surtout qu'elle semblait avoir directement un rapport avec lui. Et personne ne se payait la tête de Roronoa Zoro !

Dans son dos, le cuisinier ramassa sa casserole, toujours hilare et dû s'appuyer sur son plan de travail pour rester debout. Il posa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le bretteur avant de rire de plus belle, frappant du poing sur la surface dure contre laquelle il était très élégamment étalé. Le regard de l'algue sur pattes devint plus que noir et menaçant et sa main se porta instinctivement à sa hanche où était généralement accrochés ses précieux sabres. Sabres qu'elle ne rencontra pas. Un renne ayant un minimum de jugeote les lui avaient retiré avant de l'allonger la veille. Ce qui augmenta grandement l'état d'énervement du propriétaire des-dis sabres. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait trépaner ce connard de blondinet à la petite cuillère ! Menaçant comme jamais, Zoro s'approcha d'un cook toujours aussi euphorique et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise en levant son poing. Face à lui, Sanji n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est que de rire encore plus si cela était encore possible et de frapper sa cuisse de sa casserole dans une tentative veine de se calmer.

- Ero-Cook ! Jt'interdis de te foutre de ma- ...

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que l'Ero-Cook en question leva la casserole à la hauteur d'yeux, lui présentant le cul de celle-ci, là où la surface était parfaitement lisse et astiqué. Là où, surtout, son visage se reflétait. Oh putain ... Tu m'étonne qu'ils se payent tous sa tronche.

Sous le choc, il lâcha le blond qui s'effondra au sol, mort de rire en voyant sa tête. Il eut simplement le temps d'arracher l'ustensile de cuisine des mains de son utilisateur pour se regarder avec horreur dedans.

Et, bien que lui-même ou toute personne dotée d'un minimum de bon sens n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, il poussa un hurlement d'effroi.

Roronoa Zoro venait de se réveiller avec deux magnifiques oreilles de chat.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre n°1 :** Désolée du retard, l'addition machiavélique suivante : révision + BAC + angoisse des résultats + flemme fut redoutable à combattre et je ne vous offre qu'un petit chapitre, désolée T_T . Je vous autorise à m'envoyer des tomates trop mures.

**Note de fin de chapitre n°2 :** Et comme nombre d'entre vous l'avait deviné, Zoro se retrouve bien avec des oreilles de chats maiiiiis pas que ~

La suite au prochain numéro ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Et Zoro Ronronnera

**Auteur :** Banana-Sama, oui oui l'autre tarte ayant enfin combattu sa flemme

**Disclamer :** J'ai adopté Chopper et Luffy pour ouvrir un Zoo, qui vient ?

**Résumé :** Après s'être réveillé avec une paire d'oreilles féline, le pauvre Roronoa Zoro doit maintenant apprendre à faire avec.

**Note :** Encore des reviews ! Merci du fond du coeur ça me motive d'autant plus pour écrire ! Merci, merci !

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième**

* * *

Oreilles de chat ... Bon ça aurait encore pu passer. Enfin peut-être, sans doute, hypothétiquement. Mais des oreilles de chat plus une queue assortie scotchée à l'arrière train, aucune chance. Autant mettre Luffy au régime. Sitôt sa nouvelle condition lui ayant été révélée, le sabreur s'enferma dans la salle de bain, seule pièce pouvant être verrouillée de l'intérieur et en fit le siège. L'hilarité de l'équipage passée, hormis Sanji incapable de se calmer, chacun d'entre eux tenta de faire sortir le bretteur de sa retraite stratégique mais rien à faire. Zoro ne voulait quitter son antre qu'à la condition qu'on lui ramène ses sabres, histoire qu'il s'ampute lui-même des trois nouvelles extensions de son anatomie. Sauf que Chopper l'interdit formellement. Il n'allait pas laisser l'épéiste se charcuter lui-même ! Le renne essaya donc d'approcher le problème sous un autre angle. Il se posta devant la porte de la salle d'eau en tentant tant bien que mal d'obtenir l'autorisation du second d'entrer pour l'ausculter afin qu'il puisse s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé. Ce à quoi le vert rétorqua qu'il espérait bien avoir chopé il ne savait quelle maladie rarissime et incurable de Grand Line afin de rendre l'âme sans avoir à se faire humilier d'avantage. Et le docteur commença à verser toute les larmes de son corps en frappant frénétiquement contre la porte faisant obstacle entre lui et le bretteur.

Prise de sympathie pour la boule de poils, Robin se leva et la prit dans ses bras en espérant la calmer, non sans sourire en pensant à une algue maintenant à moitié féline. La nature s'amuse à faire de drôles d'assortiments parfois.

La place devant la porte libérée, se fut au tour de Nami de faire tâter la porte de son poing. Que Zoro s'enferme quelque part en menaçant de s'amputer elle ne savait quelle partie de son anatomie si ça le chante ! Mais qu'il aille le faire ailleurs que dans la salle de bain, seul endroit sur ce navire où l'on pouvait trouver des cabinets ! La vessie de la navigatrice la pressait de faire une vidange et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Voilà à présent une bonne demi-heure que la rousse sautillait sur place en espérant que la pièce face place nette au plus tôt. Franky avait bien tenté de la rassurer en lui disant que de toute façon, le gazon n'allait pas trop souffrir si jamais un ''accident'' devait survenir. Ce qui lui valut un poing enragé sur le haut du crâne accompagné des cris scandalisés d'une jeune et fragile jeune femme. Laquelle se mit à hurler en faisant face à la porte et à l'attention d'un épéiste planqué derrière.

- Zoro ! Soit tu sors de cette salle de bain, soit tu seras obligé de te vendre à la marine pour payer ta dette ! Et Dieu sait que je suis sérieuse !

Un long silence fit suite à la tirade de la navigatrice. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis ne signala que le Marimo avait déverrouillé l'accès à sa retraite stratégique. Ce dernier n'eut cependant même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Nami se rua dessus et expédia vite fait bien fait le vert hors de son refuge avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce dans un soupir de soulagement.

Ayant atterrit à plat ventre aux pieds de son capitaine, Roronoa se redressa en se massant péniblement le menton, lequel avait violemment heurté le pont du navire lors de sa chute. Il marmonna un vague «_Sale sorcière des mers_» avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait nez à nez avec le chapeau de paille qui le regardait d'un air bien trop sérieux pour être celui de Monkey D. Luffy. Le second de l'équipage fronça les sourcils et offrit un regard noir au brun en face de lui.

- Quoi ?

Luffy le considéra un long moment avant de sourire avec la même bouille que d'habitude et de tapoter gentiment le crâne de son sabreur.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon comme ça ~

Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des autres personnes présentes autour d'eux, à l'exception faite de Robin qui se contenta de sourire et de Chopper qui regarda tour à tour son capitaine et le bretteur d'un air plus qu'horrifié. Zoro quand à lui s'apprêta à sauter à la gorge de son soi-disant meilleur ami, proférant de multiples menaces de mort. Menaces qu'il aurait sans aucun doute mis à exécution si le médecin de bord n'avait pas prit sa forme humaine et ne l'avait pas traîné de force à sa suite en décrétant qu'il devait l'ausculter au plus vite.

Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, le renne jeta sans aucune délicatesse l'algue ambulante dans son antre et referma la porte derrière lui, étouffant à peine le fou-rire de ses nakama. Il reprit ensuite sa forme normale et tira son patient jusque devant son bureau, où il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de la sienne, sur laquelle il sauta pour être à la même hauteur que l'autre.

- Bon, voyons ce qu'il en est._-lâcha la boule de poils d'un ton sec en tirant subitement et violemment sur l'une des nouvelles oreilles du vert._

_- _Oi ! Ça fait mal !

- J'espère. _-répliqua le médecin en tournant brusquement la tête de mousse de côté pour le regarder de profil._

L'escrimeur dégagea la patte du petit animal avant que celui-ci ne lui flanque un torticolis.

- J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? T'es jamais aussi violent d'habitude !

Tony Tony Chopper vit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et s'effondra sur son bureau en pleurant et reniflant bruyamment. Le cactus vivant resta interdit devant ce spectacle. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que le renne se mette dans un tel état ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il comme un sentiment de culpabilité ? ...

Bon, il avait peut-être un minimum de sentiments basiques ... Tels que ... comment ça s'appelle déjà ? La sympathie, non ?

Coupant court à ses divagations concernant son ressentit, le bretteur posa délicatement une main sur les frêles épaules du médecin et lui demanda la cause de ses larmes _-en priant au passage pour que personne ne le voit ou l'entende se soucier de la boule de poils, des oreilles et une queue de chat étant largement suffisantes pour lui coller la honte de sa vie pour les décénie à venir.- _Ce à quoi ladite boule de poils répondit;

- Bourquoua boua on b'dit zabais que j'zuis bignon ?

Ce que le cerveau du Marimo traduit après de longs efforts par: « _Pourquoi moi on m'dit jamais que j'suis mignon ? »_. Et là, le sabreur se promit d'écorcher vif toute personne ayant qualifié sa personne de **mignon**, **d'adorable** ou de tout autre adjectif de la sorte. Premièrement parce que le grand Roronoa Zoro n'était pas **mignon** et deuxièmement parce qu'une adorable petite créature était entrain de verser toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de l'injustice des hommes.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Zoro sortit de l'infirmerie en soupirant aussi longuement que ses poumons lui le permettaient et se dirigea vers la réserve dans le but de noyer son désespoir dans _-au moins-_ une bonne demi-douzaine de bouteilles de rhum. Chopper venait de lui faire un check-up complet et avait affirmé non sans une certaine fierté que son compagnon était le premier représentant d'une espèce rarissime d'algue à morphologie mi-humaine mi-chat dont la moitié féline appartenait vraisemblablement à la classe des chats dit européens, du moins si le médecin se fiait au pelage vert uniforme lui recouvrant oreilles et queue. Ce qui ceci dit en passant, prouvait irréfutablement que la pigmentation naturelle du manieur de sabres était belle et bien le vert mousse. Précision dont le principal concerné se serait bien passé. Le renne avait cependant prit la peine de le mettre en garde sur certains points; le bretteur profitant _-subissant serait le plus juste terme-_ à présent d'une condition en partie animale, il devait s'attendre à quelques menus changements. La première recommandation du docteur fut de se méfier des puces et autres tiques qui se feraient une joie de lui courir après. Le Marimo devait également faire attention à l'entretient de ses nouvelles oreilles, plus fragiles que les précédentes. Son alimentation devait elle aussi être surveillée avec attention, le faux tanuki étant quasi persuadé que l'appareil digestif d'un chat n'était pas fait pour supporter la quantité d'alcool que l'épéiste s'enfilait par jour. Ce dernier ne devait d'ailleurs par hésiter à venir le consulter s'il ressentait le moindre petit changement s'opérer en lui. Et enfin, Chopper supposa que le fruit qu'avait avalé le vert était vraisemblablement un fruit du démon du même type que le sien mais ayant comme attribut le chat. Il lui promit d'ailleurs de faire un maximum de recherches en ce sens, avec un peu de chance, le renne se trompait et les effets du fruit ne seraient pas permanents.

Ce fut dans un nouveau soupir que l'épéiste fit pivoter la porte de la cuisine, entendant au passage ses camarades pouffer de rire en le voyant entrer. Zeeeen ... Il devait rester zen et prendre sur lui. Et voir tout ceci comme un entraînement pour affiner sa maîtrise de soi. Oh oui, ça lui ferait un très, très bon entraînement. Après tout, cette bande de crétins ne faisait que jouer avec sa vie.

Tentant d'ignorer ses chers compagnons de voyage, le vert se dirigea vers sa précieuse réserve de spiritueux ou du moins, essaya de s'y rendre; un canonnier spécialisé dans le mensonge lui barrait la route, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres. Derrière le spadassin, les rires de l'équipage reprirent de plus belle, malgré leurs efforts pour paraître discret. Même Nami était de la partie et un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule confirma au vert que Robin avait levé les yeux de son livre et l'observait en souriant bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Ok, message reçut. On allait encore se payer sa tête.

Face à lui, Usopp faisait de son mieux pour retenir un fou rire naissant tandis que sur sa gauche, Sanji, jusqu'à présent occupé à ranger la vaisselle propre, mordait férocement dans un torchon pour faire de même.

- Oi, Zoro ! Le grand cap'tain Usopp-sama à un cadeau pour toi ! _-lança fièrement le menteur, les yeux humides de contenir son rire._

Il termina tant bien que mal sa déclaration, pouffant tout de même de rire alors que Zoro commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Que ce crétin lui sorte sa vanne pourrie, qu'il en finisse au plus vite avec ce gag de _-il le savait- _mauvais goût. Le chasseur de pirate leva simplement un sourcil, intimant silencieusement à son compère au long nez de continuer. Et en y repensant, il aurait bien mieux fait de se contenter de prendre une cargaison de rhum et s'enfuir au sommet de la vigie.

En effet devant lui, et riant de plus en plus, le canonnier dévoila enfin ce qu'il cachait si précieusement derrière son dos.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi, Zoro-chan ~

Un silence absolu prit place la microseconde suivant la présentation du cadeau avant que ''Zoro-chan'' ne lâche un simple mais rudement efficace « _Je vais te buter_. » et ne se jette au coup du brun avec la ferme et définitive intention de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

De leur côté, les autres passagers du Sunny Gô s'écroulèrent de rire sur la table de la cuisine. Luffy tomba même à la renverse de son banc alors que Franky et Brook devaient se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas faire de même. Nami rit tellement qu'elle en froissa une de ses précieuses cartes, y renversant même son pot d'encre de chine et Robin fut elle, totalement incapable de s'intéresser à son livre. Quand au blond, il fut celui qui s'esclaffa le plus bruyamment mais aussi le moins longuement; un immense vacarme provenant du coin cuisine indiqua à tous que le maître coq venait de se faire taire par une avalanche de casseroles et autres poêles.

Résultats des courses, une perte de connaissance suite à une strangulation plus une côte de squelette humain portée disparue dans la salle à manger plus un bon quart de table devenu noir encre et enfin, une légère commotion accompagnée d'une belle migraine pour le cuistot.

Tout ça pour une malheureuse souris verte mécanique fait main et décorée d'un magnifique noeud rose prêté par la gente féminine du navire que ''Zoro-chan'' mis en pièce en même temps que son concepteur.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre:** Alors une nouvelle fois, MERCI pour vos reviews ! Elles m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire. J'espère d'ailleurs que la suite vous plait ~

Sur ce, je me mets tout de suite à l'écriture du prochain chapitre afin que vous découvriez ce que Zoro à de ''plus'' que ses oreilles et sa queue ~ (la deuxième hein XD)

Je vous aime les gens !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Et Zoro Ronronnera

**Auteur :** Banana-Sama,

**Disclamer :** Cher Oda-sama,

Pour Noël, mon humble personne souhaiterait que vous lui laissiez gentiment _-et gratuitement-_ Zoro et Sanji dans un coin de sa chambre afin de pouvoir se rincer l'oeil à loisir.

En vous remerciant d'avance,

Banana-Sama.

PS: Si cette demande ne peut être exhaussée, je souhaiterais simplement un bon gros YAOI calé quelque part dans votre magnifique oeuvre.

Merci encore ;)

**Résumé :** Avoir des oreilles et une queue de chat, c'est une chose. Mais être comparé à un chat par ses compagnons, s'en est une autre. Zoro va hélas l'apprendre à ses dépends.

**Note : **Waaaaaaah ! Que de reviews ! Merci, merci ! Ça me donne encore plus envie de vous livrez la suite de cette histoire ! J'espère d'ailleurs que la suite vous plaira toujours autant et que vous ne serez pas deçut !

**Note 2 :** Désolée du retard. Une grosse semaine loin de ma connection internet fut un sacré contre temps ...

Vous m'aimez quand même ? ^^

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième**

* * *

Elle était là, face à lui, sans défense. Bougeant de temps à autre au même rythme que les vagues frappants la coque du navire. Elle ne se doutait de rien, elle était entièrement à sa merci. Sa queue fouetta l'air alors que ses muscles se contractèrent, prêts à le faire bondir sur sa proie. Seule, elle ne s'était même pas aperçut de sa présence. Il fit un pas, discrètement. Toujours aucune réaction. Il s'approcha encore, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle roula jusqu'à lui, suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse aisément l'atteindre. Ce qu'il tenta dans la seconde. Il s'étira et s'élança vers sa future victime dans un premier assaut. Il la frappa sur le côté et elle fuit le long du bastingage. En un seul saut, il la rattrapa, la frappant à nouveau sur le flan. Elle se dirigea maintenant vers le grand mat. Le prédateur sourit, elle n'avait aucune chance. Il la talonnait de près, la frappant encore et encore, la forçant à changer de direction. Mais elle était coriace et ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Tant pis, il était plus coriace encore. Elle finirait par succomber, à coup sûr. Enfin, il sauta et l'attrapa fermement. Ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire possible, il la plaquant au sol. Il sourit à nouveau. Il avait gagn- ...

- Zoro ! Lâche cette pelote de laine !

Le Marimo se stoppa immédiatement et releva la tête vers le pont supérieur. Nami pressait une main sur son front en soupirant alors qu'à côté d'elle, Sanji et Usopp, hilares, se tenaient les côtes dans un vain espoir de se calmer. Roronoa Zoro, célèbre chasseur de pirate et second de l'équipage de Mugiwara No Luffy, Homme recherché par la Marine dont la tête revenait à près de 120 Millions de Berrys venait de passer dix bonnes minutes à courir après une pelote de laine rose que lui avait lancé le cook et avait transformé la pelouse du Sunny en une toile d'araignée géante, s'étant lui-même empêtré dans les fils.

D'accord, voilà qui expliquait le fou rire des deux idiots et l'air blasé de la navigatrice.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que l'escrimeur s'était transformé en algue mi-humaine mi-féline _-dixit Chopper-_ et sa condition ne faisait qu'empirer. Chaque malheureux cordage, linge ou même ficelle qui entrait dans son champs de vision devait une source de distraction à laquelle le bretteur ne **pouvait** résister. Il **devait** sauter, bondir, essayer d'attraper tout ce qui bougeait un temps soi peu sur cet océan. Même la mouette s'étant posée sur la proue du bâtiment en avait fait les frais. Et bien évidement, Sanji, Usopp et Luffy prenaient un plaisir presque sadique à l'inciter à se ridiculiser. Encore, s'il ne s'agissait que de courir après n'importe quel objet en mouvement, le cactus aurait peut-être pu faire avec. Mais non, toute une ribambelle d'effets secondaires avait accompagnée sa ''transformation''. Tout d'abord, son temps de sieste avait prit des dimensions stratosphériques, il passait le plus clair de la journée _-si ce n'était toute-_ à dormir et était anormalement actif la nuit, ce qui lui valait l'honneur de prendre tous les tours de garde. Ensuite, il ne supportait plus l'alcool et vomissait systématiquement chaque bouteille de rhum qu'il avalait _-de préférence sur le pantalon du blond-_. Il était aussi victime d'une addiction à la viande et au poisson, au point d'égaler la quantité qu'ingurgitait son capitaine à chaque repas. Par contre, le riz et les légumes avaient nettement moins de place dans son nouveau régime alimentaire. Il se trouvait également incapable de se jeter à l'eau, que se soit pour sauver un homme élastique de la noyade où pour prendre un simple bain. Ses douches étaient devenues d'ailleurs extrêmement rapides et il rechignait plusieurs minutes avant de se mettre sous le jet. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était sans conteste les boules de poils qu'il recrachait par intermittence. La première fut par ailleurs mémorable et digne d'être consignée dans le journal de bord étant donné qu'il avait faillit s'étrangler avec. Lui, il préférait oublier au plus vite cette mésaventure. Et enfin, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre en quête des recoins les plus saugrenus du navire; du toit de la vigie au fin fond de la réserve, il avait déjà parcourut le Sunny Gô de long en large et avait ainsi déniché une petite dizaine de cachettes. Cachettes qui étaient devenu le nouveau jeu favori du Chapeau de Paille. Celui qui arrivait à retrouver l'une d'entre elle avec l'épéiste s'y planquant gagnait le droit de lui faire des câlins pendant que les autres le tenait immobile. Autant dire que Zoro s'appliquait maintenant à éviter très soigneusement ses camarades, surtout depuis que Robin s'était avérée très douée à ce petit jeu. Les seules personnes lui fichant un semblant de paix étaient Nami, qui avait fini par se lasser des idioties du reste de l'équipage et Chopper, certainement le seul à s'inquiéter un temps soi peu de l'état du spadassin mais qui se trouvait toujours au prise avec quelques crises de jalousies pour savoir qui de lui ou du vert était le plus mignon à bord.

Enfin, à part cela, tout se passait pour le mieux; la mouette que Zoro avait tenté de gober ce matin indiquait qu'ils étaient proches de l'île dont la navigatrice avait parlé il y a quelques jours et le bretteur avait hâte de mettre le pied à terre, juste histoire de s'éloigner un peu de ses trop chers nakama et de quitter ne serait-ce que quelques heures la routine qu'instaurait chaque voyage en mer. Sauf qu'évidement, la sorcière rousse décréta qu'ils n'accosteraient que dans la matinée du lendemain pour cause d'un prétendu risque de brouillard, cette épaisse purée de poids se formant autour de quelques îles dès la nuit tombée. Ainsi, ils s'approcheraient des côtes mais resteraient à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas finir écrasés contre les falaises. Bien des protestations avaient accompagnés la décision de la chatte voleuse mais celle-ci resta fermement campée sur ses positions, faisant passer leur sécurité à tous avant quelques instants de plus sur la terre ferme.

La barbe ...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYES !

Sanji sautilla de joie dans sa cuisine sitôt que la douce Nami-Swan eut quitté la pièce après lui avoir annoncé que la mise à quais aurait lieu demain dans la matinée. Ce qui laissait pas moins de 18 heures au cook pour gâter, cajoler, complimenter, choyer et faire preuve de son amours à ses deux déesses avant de devoir s'en séparer pour une durée indéterminée. Et fois de serviteur de ses dames, il allait rendre l'attente de leur séance shopping aussi agréable que possible ! Il se précipita immédiatement derrière son plan de travail et se lança dans la préparation de deux succulents cocktails pour les sirènes ayant élus domicile à ses côtés. Bien évidement, une demi-douzaine d'autres verres furent eux aussi remplit mais de bien moindre qualité que ceux qu'il réservaient à ses précieuses mellorines. Luffy et le reste de l'équipage allaient très certainement crier au scandale s'ils n'avaient pas à leur tour un geste d'affection du blond. Ce dernier avait maintenant appris à faire avec les caprices de son équipage mais réservait toujours les plus délicates attentions à la gente féminine du navire. Il trancha ensuite quelques unes des mandarines que la rousse l'avait laissé cueillir, disposa deux rondelles sur les verres des jeunes femmes et quitta son antre afin de distribuer sa création à tous ses camarades. A peine eut-il mis le pied sur le pont que son seul oeil visible se mis en quête des créatures de rêve qu'il trouvait quasi-immédiatement, allongées sur leur transat respectif, entre les mandariniers de l'une et les fleurs de l'autre.

De sa démarche devenue subitement guillerette et pouvant être aisément qualifiée de ridicule, Sanji s'approcha de ses douces compagnes et leur servit leur cocktails accompagnés d'une montagne de compliments. Robin lui offrit un grand sourire en le remerciant tandis que Nami se contenta de prendre sa boisson et de retourner à son bronzage. Et comme à l'accoutumé, le blond se trémoussa sur place, dressant la liste des milles et une qualités de ses mellorines, notant au passage que ''Nami-Swan est tellement belle lorsqu'elle l'ignore !''

Le cook aurait d'ailleurs longuement pu continuer son monologue sentimental de dragueur invétéré si son capitaine, ayant sans nul doute flairé les délicieuses créations de son maître-coq depuis la proue où il somnolait, ne se jeta pas sur les dites boissons pour tenter de toutes les rafler. Ce que le cook évita de justesse en se décalant d'un pas, alerté par les hurlements habituels de Luffy.

- Sanji donne ! J'ai soif !

- T'auras un verre et un seul, comme tout le monde, espèce de ventre sur pattes !

- Mais Sanjiiiii ! Je suis le capitaine !

S'en suivit donc une course poursuite visant à la fois, et pour différents protagonistes, à chasser les deux crétins qui empêchaient une navigatrice de se reposer au calme, à semer un capitaine vorace tout en sauvant le reste des cocktails et enfin à rattraper un cuistot sadique qui ne voulait pas abreuver la pauvre petite chose assoiffée qu'était Monkey D. Luffy.

Toute fois, en serveur professionnel qu'était le cuisinier des Mugiwara, ce dernier parvint à la fois à tenir à distance le brun à grand renfort de coups de pieds et servir quelques uns de ses compagnons sans renverser la moindre petite goutte de liquide. Ainsi, Ussop et Chopper avaient reçut leur part, venait maintenant le tour du squelette et du cyborg, tout deux postés près de la barre à l'avant du navire. Le blond réussit à envoyer son capitaine suffisamment loin pour se hisser sur la courte échelle menant au pont situé juste derrière la tête de lion, mais ...

- COUP DE BURST !

Le Sunny quitta la surface calme des eaux pour s'élever brusquement en l'air, projetant tout ses occupants au sol ou contre le mur le plus proche. A l'exception faite du cook qui lui, faute d'avoir un appui suffisant pour se retenir à son échelle, eut droit à un vol plané vers la pelouse accompagné de ses verres ayant déjà quitté le plateau où ils étaient miraculeusement restés jusqu'à présent. Par chance, Sanji réussit à se rattraper au grand mat et n'eut qu'un genoux à poser au sol alors qu'à quelques pas face à lui, la verrerie se brisait en un millier de morceaux. La jambe noire se redressa en soupirant de soulagement. Au moins, lui n'avait rien de cassé, c'était déjà ça. Sauf qu'il oubliait un léger détail; l'amerrissage. La coque du navire frappa violemment les vagues et fit valser le fumeur la tête la première vers les débris tranchants de ce qui avait autrefois contenu une merveille pour les papilles. Par réflexe, le blond voulut mettre ses bras devant lui avant de se raviser. Si il s'enfonçait tous ses bouts de verres dans les mains, il pouvait assurément dire adieu à sa carrière derrière les fourneaux. Et pour cela, il suffisait qu'un seul de ces morceaux transperce sa peau au mauvais endroit. Combattant son instinct de survie lui hurlant de se protéger quitte à y laisser une main, le cuisinier serra poings et dents, prêt à encaisser un choc violent et coupant. Qui n'arriva pas. Il sentit seulement deux bras l'enserrer avec force alors que sa chute fut amortie par un corps et qu'aucun débris ne l'atteignit. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux qu'il avait fermé pendant qu'il tombait et se retrouva nez à nez avec le torse nu du bretteur qui le tenait fermement contre lui en grommelant il ne savait quoi à propos d'un crétin posté à la barre.

Encore un peu abasourdit, le cook ne réalisa pas que son matelas de fortune était entrain de se redresser, une de ses mains quittant son dos pour l'y aider en s'appuyant au sol. Une série d'injures suivit la manœuvre alors qu'une ribambelles de pas accouraient dans leurs direction et que Chopper criait déjà qu'on appelle un docteur avant de se rappeler, comme à son habitude, qu'il était le médecin de l'équipage.

- Zoro ! Sanji ! Ca va ? _-s'inquiéta le renne en arrivant au niveau de ses nakama._

- Franky ! Espèce de sombre abruti ! Pourquoi as-tu utilisé le Burst ?!_ -hurla la douce voix de la rousse à l'intention du charpentier_

- Y avait un SUPER récif qui affleurait la surface juste devant ! Fallait bien ça pour l'éviter !

- Préviens AVANT alors !

Sanji, qui normalement aurait dû prendre le parti de la navigatrice ne bougea pas d'un iota, restant complètement amorphe contre l'épéiste dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. A sa connaissance, ils n'avaient jamais était aussi près l'un de l'autre et cette proximité soudaine perturbait grandement le blond. Déjà, il y avait cette vue imprenable sur le torse finement travaillé du vert où roulaient encore quelques perles de sueur, signe qu'il était l'instant d'avant entrain de s'entraîner. Puis, il y avait cette peau légèrement tannée par le soleil, plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et dont les seules imperfections étaient les cicatrices d'un ton seulement plus clair que l'épiderme qu'elles barraient. Et enfin, il y avait cette odeur qui émanait du corps sous lui. Celle de la mer, de l'effort et d'autre chose encore qu'il ne saurait définir mais qui lui donnait envie de nicher son visage dans le cou du spadassin pour s'en imprégner autant que possible.

- Oi Cook, ça va ?

La voix de Zoro le tira enfin de sa rêverie, lui faisant lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Et le cerveau du cuisinier partit à nouveau au large. Il venait de croiser les prunelles émeraudes du manieur de sabres et ne parvenait plus à les quitter malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Depuis quand ce type avait-il un regard aussi ... intense ?

Il savait que l'algue terrestre avait les yeux verts, ce n'était en rien nouveau pour lui, il le côtoyait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour cela. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué cependant, était la profondeur de ce regard, les reflets dorés qui y couraient et les différentes nuances qui s'y mélangeaient à la perfection.

- Cook ? Hey ! Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ?

Le vis-à-vis de la jambe noire fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant de porter une main vers son visage, légèrement inquiet du manque de réaction du blond.

Semblant soudainement reprendre ses esprits, ce dernier se releva d'un bond et baissa la tête pour faire mine de lisser ses vêtements froissés pendant sa chute même si le but de ce geste n'était autre que de camoufler le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Crétin de Marimo ! Ma chemise est trempée de sueur à cause de toi ! _-pesta-t-il pour se __donner contenance face aux regards qu'il sentait sur lui._

Ledit Marimo roula des yeux et se leva à son tour, non sans grogner légèrement de douleur.

- Et merde ...

Zoro leva son bras pour mieux l'observer et soupira longuement. Son avant-bras était criblé de nombreux éclats de verres plus ou moins profondément enfoncés dans la chair et sa paume était maintenant rouge sang. Serrant les dents, le bretteur retira un premier morceau qu'il laissa retomber par terre mais ne pu retenir un nouveau grognement douloureux. Chopper l'arrêta rapidement et l'examina, espérant qu'aucun tentons ou nerfs parcourant la main ou le bras de son compagnon n'aient été touchés.

Sanji de son côté essayait par tout les moyens de se débarrasser de la belle teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues sans son autorisation. Et pourquoi il rougissait pour commencer hein ?! A cause du corps de dieu grec contre lequel il était resté collé ? Attendez ... DIEU GREC ?! Le blond tourna immédiatement les talons et fuit à toutes jambes vers son sanctuaire.

Sitôt la porte fermée derrière lui, il fonça vers l'évier, ouvrit l'eau froide à fond et mis la tête sous le jet glacé afin de se remettre les idées en place. Une fois bien trempé, il coupa le robinet et se redressa, faisant le point sur la situation. Oui, le cuisinier était un esthète. Il appréciait les belles choses et en reconnaissait volontiers la valeur. Mais là ... Là on parlait d'une algue à la con croisée avec un chat merde ! Une tête de gazon surmontée d'une paire d'oreilles velues et de la même couleur ! Non pas que ça ne lui allait pas, mais cette couleur était tout simplement inhumaine ! Comme l'espèce d'imbécile la portant ! Et pourquoi, Zoro se mettait à prendre autant de place dans son crâne hein ?! Normalement, il ne devrait y en avoir que pour la cuisine, Nami, Robin et les autres magnifiques créatures que sont les femmes et c'est **tout** ! Pas de Marimo stupide, écervelé et monté comme un ...

Le cook retourna prestement sous l'eau gelée, l'esprit encore trop dérangé à son goût.

* * *

Voilà, fini ! Maintenant je passe à l'écriture du cinquième, qui sera normalement la suite directe de celui-ci et la révélation de ce qu'il y a en ''plus'' des oreilles et de la queue de chat pour notre Zoro préféré ! (et oui, parce que le pauvre n'en a pas encore fini !)

Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews ! J'attends maintenant vos commentaires avec impatience !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Et Zoro Ronronnera

**Auteur :** Banana-sama

**Disclamer :** Ça y est ! Je peux enfin voir Zoro et Sanji faire des choses pas nettes dans ma chambre !

...

Ouais, sur mon ordi et dans des doujins T_T

**Résumé :** Sanji ne sait plus où il en est, Zoro découvre le dernier effet secondaire de ce, je cite, ''putain de fruit de merde !'' , Luffy teste un nouveau moyen pour se rendre encore plus rapidement dans la cuisine et le reste de l'équipage devra essayer de retrouver une respiration normale suite à un fou rire général absolument monumental.

**Note : **Et Hop, chapitre 5 en ligne ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième.**

* * *

Sanji était actuellement entrain d'expérimenter une méthode tout à fait inédite visant à lui faire sortir un certain bretteur de l'esprit. Il avait remplit son évier d'une eau aussi froide que possible à laquelle il avait ajouté l'intégralité des glaçons se trouvant dans son congélateur et tentait de battre son record d'apnée. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes comme on dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement voilà, le blond semblait avoir un très, très mauvais karma, à moins que ce ne soit son destin qui soit tout simplement merdique. Mais donc voilà, alors que le cuisinier était quasi certain d'avoir la paix, Chopper, cette adorable petite boule de poils débordant d'innocence et de naïveté, choisi d'entrer dans la pièce alors que le propriétaire des lieux était littéralement entrain de se rafraîchir les idées.

- HIIIIIII ! SANJIIIIII ! _fut le hurlement que tout Grand Line fut capable d'entendre lorsque le renne découvrit l'un de ses précieux nakama la tête dans un évier plein à raz bord et aussi inerte qu'un gigot trop cuit._ Pitié ! Pitié, Sanji ! Répond ! RESPIRE !

Le médecin de bord prit forme humaine, extirpa son ami de l'eau et commença à le secouer tel un maracas géant, le suppliant de lui dire quelque chose. Le cuisinier essaya bien d'aligner deux ou trois mots mais la poigne d'un Chopper paniqué et le ballottant comme un fétu de paille l'en empêcha. Tout juste réussit-il à ne pas se mordre la langue. Cependant, dans un soucis de garder son déjeuné au fond de son estomac, le cook fit tâter son agresseur _-s'il pouvait le qualifier ainsi-_ de son pied. Rien de bien méchant, juste un bon coup de semelle au niveau du thorax histoire qu'il le lâche. Et le kick eut l'effet escompté; le renne reprit sa forme normale et Sanji cessa de voir triple à force d'être ainsi malmené. Il dû par contre fermement se tenir à son plan de travail afin de rester debout.

- Bon sang Chopper, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?!

- Bah tu bougeais plus, y avait pas de bulles dans l'eau et ... Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais d'abord ?! J'me suis inquiété !

Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Une chose était sûre, c'était bien que lorsqu'un certain monstre dévoreur de barbe à papa s'inquiétait, on le sentait passer. Et là tout de suite, le maître coq n'avait aucune idée de comment justifier son attitude _-à savoir rester totalement amorphe, la tête dans de l'eau gelée-_ afin de calmer l'inquiétude rongeant son camarade. Parce qu'elle le rongeait bien, cela se voyait dans les petits yeux brillants de l'animal. Pourtant, ledit animal se reprit bien vite, se rappelant probablement d'une autre source d'inquiétude si le cuistot en jugeait par ses sourcils froncés, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il soignait quelqu'un.

- On verra ça plus tard. _-commença le médecin- _Je suis venu te voir parce qu'il me faudrait de l'alcool fort, pour désinfecter les plaies de Zoro. Je n'ai plus de désinfectant.

- Y a bien le rhum ... Mais je ne pense pas que notre cher félin apprécie qu'on y touche, même si c'est pour le soigner ...

- Bah, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait encore en boire.

Tout en parlant avec son compagnon, Sanji se dirigeait vers la réserve de spiritueux en tout genre. Réserve dont le niveau baissait bien moins vite que d'habitude, dû justement au fait que son principal consommateur est été contraint à la diète sèche. Et ce nouveau régime plaisait grandement au cook. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que cela faisait particulièrement chier le principal concerné. Le blond prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à servir un bol de lait bien frai au bretteur dès que celui-ci quémandait à boire. Bien qu'à chaque fois ou presque _-donc mis à part où l'algue sur pattes avait vraiment trop soif pour s'époumoner à lui gueuler dessus- _il se prenne le contenu dudit bol sur son élégant costume.

Penser ainsi de l'épéiste rappela la jambe noire au pourquoi Chopper avait besoin d'alcool. C'est vrai que l'autre imbécile c'était jeté sur sa personne alors qu'il allait faire une rencontre des plus fracassante avec le pont du Sunny Gô et les restes de verres qui le jonchaient et qu'en plus de lui sauver la mise, cette andouille avait réussit à se planter il ne savait combien de débris tranchants dans le bras à sa place... Quel crétin, vraiment. En plus, il avait certainement autant besoin de ses mains que lui, c'est avec elles qu'il tenait deux sabres sur trois et combattait après tout.

Le jeune homme frissonna presque imperceptiblement. Le Marimo pouvait quand même encore se battre hein ? C'était pas quelques petits bouts de verres qui allait l'empêcher de manier le sabre, pas vrai ? Il se retourna prestement vers le renne, ses propres mains tremblants légèrement autour de la bouteille de rhum qu'il ramenait.

- Dis Chopper, c'est pas grave au moins ce qu'il a le Marimo ?

Merde, sa voix tremblait elle aussi. L'élève de Doctorine allait relever, obligatoirement.

Il se baffa mentalement, essayant seul de se convaincre que de un; Zoro n'avait rien et que de deux; même s'il avait effectivement quelque chose, lui il n'y était pour rien !

Et c'est quoi ses manières de s'en faire pour la plante verte d'abord ?!

Chopper de son côté fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à Sanji maintenant ? Déjà qu'il le retrouvait entrain de faire le mort la tête dans l'évier ... Et puis là, s'il ne connaissait pas le blond, il aurait parié ses bois que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour le sabreur. Sauf que jamais, au grand jamais, Sanji ne s'inquiéterait pour Zoro. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se taper dessus, à s'engueuler et au mieux, à simplement s'insulter. Non pas que le renne pensait qu'ils se détestaient, loin de là. Mais le fait de se sauter mutuellement à la gorge semblait être leur méthode à eux pour montrer qu'ils étaient plus ou moins nakama n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il y a quelques minutes à peine, le bretteur avait bien sauté dans des éclats de verres pour préserver leur cuisinier non ? Il semblait alors logique que ledit cuisinier s'inquiète un peu pour son compagnon de voyage.

Sauf que la voix du maître-coq n'était pas aussi assurée que d'habitude et qu'il serrait une bouteille de rhum si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches. Couvait-il quelque chose ?

Bah, il verrait ça ultérieurement. Pour l'instant, il devait faire sortir un certain sabreur de son état de cactus écarlate -_dixit une Nami particulièrement énervée-_, alors autant qu'il se remette au plus vite au boulot.

- J'ai pas encore pu bien voir, il saigne beaucoup. _-expliqua-t-il tout en tendant une patte vers la bouteille que tenait toujours le blond_. Mais connaissant Zoro, il va s'en remettre, je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est pas quelques bouts de verres qui vont nous le casser. J'espère seulement qu'aucun nerf ou tendon n'a été touché. Et là non plus, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, il gigote trop bien pour que ce soit le cas.

- Tant mieux, j'avais pas envie de lui en devoir une !

Le médecin sourit face à la mine renfrognée de l'ancien serveur du Baratie qui lui remit enfin la précieuse bouteille. Enfin une réaction normale vis-à-vis de Zoro ! Néanmoins, il allait surveiller le jeune homme par acquis de conscience, après tout il avait peut-être attrapé il ne savait quoi et prenait sur lui ou ne se rendait même pas compte de son état. Et puis, le docteur se souciait toujours _-trop-_ de ses nakamas.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Sanji ajouta la touche finale à son plat et demanda à Luffy _-qui faisait le siège de la pièce depuis une bonne demi-heure mais qu'il parvenait à tenir à bonne distance à grand renforts de coup de pieds- _d'appeler le reste de l'équipage pour le dîner. Un chapeau de paille précédé d'un homme élastique affamé quitta la cuisine en sautant de joie, hélant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que le repas était prêt. Le cook de son côté s'essuya les mains dans son tablier et commença à dresser la table tout en soupirant. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se sortir Zoro de la tête. La préparation du repas et le paquet de cigarettes qui était littéralement partit en fumée n'avait pas réussit à lui changer les idées. Pas plus que le second bain gelé qu'il s'était résigné à prendre, comme en témoignait les fines gouttes dégringolant de ses mèches blondes. L'eau froide était encore la seule chose qui empêchait ses joues de trop rosir en repensant à sa soudaine proximité avec le bretteur. Et puis merde quoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire de l'image du spadassin ? De son odeur ? Du fait qu'il s'était sentit affreusement bien contre lui et dans ses bras ?!

Le fil de ses pensés fut brusquement interrompu par le retour de son capitaine. Ce dernier ayant cru qu'agripper l'encadrement de la porte en allongeant les bras était le meilleur moyen d'arriver avant les autres fila comme une balle à travers l'antre de son cuisinier en hurlant sa faim. Bien que le maître-coq n'entendit qu'un simple **''...ANJIIII ! 'AI F- ... !''**, suivit du bruit caractéristique d'un objet propulsé à grande vitesse accompagné d'un souffle d'air impressionnant et enfin d'un magnifique ''PLOUF !''

Craignant pour son chef d'oeuvre culinaire, la jambe noire se retourna prestement vers son plan de travail. Qu'il retrouvât intact _-à sa plus grande surprise- _et sans aucune trace d'un certain brun. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha des diverses casseroles encore posées sur les feux éteins et regarda au sol. Toujours pas signe de Monkey D. Luffy. Il tourna donc la tête vers la porte et suivit le trajet qu'aurait logiquement dû suivre le jeune homme. Il sauta littéralement hors de son tablier lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait laissé le hublot situé face à l'entrée de la pièce grand ouvert. Et manque de chance, ledit hublot donnait directement sur la mer.

Il se rua hors de la cuisine, bouscula Usopp et Franky alors qu'ils y entraient et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Nami et Robin comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il fonça vers le bastingage, où se trouvait un Brook proche de l'arrêt cardiaque _-même s'il n'a plus de coeur ! Yohohoho ! Scull Joke !- _qui se répétait encore et encore que non, Luffy-san n'a pas le pouvoir de voler et que ses yeux avaient simplement dû lui jouer des tours_ -même s'il n'a plus d'yeux ! Yohoho- #SBAFF# Okay, je sors-_. Un simple coup d'oeil vers l'océan où le célèbre chapeau de paille flottait confirma au cuistot que son capitaine avait bien piqué une tête. Il traita rapidement son prétendu supérieur de tous les termes proches de ''crétin'' et d' ''abruti fini'' en quittant ses chaussures et sa veste et sauta vers les vagues.

Qu'il ne rencontra pas.

Seules quelques mèches en frôlaient la surface alors que leur propriétaire se retrouvait suspendu la tête en bas, retenu par la cheville.

- Oi ! C'est quoi cette blague ?! _-râla-t-il en remontant le menton vers son torse afin de __comprendre un peu mieux ce qui lui arrivait._

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça ! _-pesta un Zoro s'accrochant de son possible à la poupe du navire, une main fermement refermée autour de la rambarde du pont inférieur, l'autre retenant le cuisinier et enfin, un Luffy trempé de la tête aux pieds mais hilare sur l'épaule en équilibre précaire._

- Gné ? _- fut la seule chose que le blond parvint à articuler face à son incompréhension la plus totale quand à sa situation._

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout suivit ... Luffy a essayé de se catapulter à travers la cuisine pour arriver avant tout le monde et rafler un maximum de parts mais au lieu de rencontrer un mur qui aurait logiquement dû stopper net sa course, il est passé à travers le hublot que Sanji-kun avait laissé ouvert le temps de fumer mais qu'il avait oublié de refermer. C'est bon pour le moment ?

Luffy secoua doucement la tête de haut en bas afin de ne pas trop gêner son médecin de bord, occupé à lui bander le front et la mâchoire lesquels avaient doublés de volume après leur rencontre avec le poing de la navigatrice. A ses côtés, Sanji se confondait en excuses au près de sa douce mellorine, une magnifique bosse dépassant de ses cheveux blonds et Zoro se massait douloureusement le crâne là où la rousse avait fait part de toute sa fureur. Cette dernière respirait longuement et profondément pour se calmer et s'empêcher d'achever son crétin de capitaine avant de reprendre son résumé.

- Bon ... Après avoir traversé le hublot, il est littéralement tombé sur Zoro entrain de s'entraîner ...

- Alors que je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire ! _-précisa Chopper en lançant un regard noir à l'épéiste._

_- _Donc sur Zoro entrain de s'entraîner alors qu'il ne le devrait pas. _-rectifia la jeune femme._ Ce qui explique d'ailleurs pourquoi il se trouvait là et non pas dans la vigie. Luffy a donc embarqué ce crétin de cactus dans sa chute, c'est ça ? _-le vert grogna et le porteur du chapeau de paille secoua à nouveau la tête._ Vous êtes par conséquent passés par dessus bord et, étant donné qu'à présent nous avons une algue endettée ayant une trouille bleue de l'eau, cette dernière s'est accrochée comme elle le pouvait au bastingage du pont inférieur et à également sauvé Luffy de la noyade. Sauf qu'au même moment, Sanji-kun a entendu le bruit d'une chute dans l'eau et s'est précipité pour venir au secours de son capitaine puise qu'après tout, il aurait dû fermer ce hublot il y a déjà longtemps. Sauf que le bruit en question était celui des haltères de Zoro _-le susnommé grogna à nouveau, visiblement peu réjouit à l'idée d'avoir perdu un de ses précieux alliés d'entraînement. _Zoro, qui par un réflexe absolument surhumain a rattrapé Sanji-kun avant qu'il ne tombe à son tour à l'eau. Vous vous êtes donc retrouvé tous les trois suspendu dans le vide et uniquement raccroché à la poupe par la rambarde que Franky et Usopp étaient entrain de réparer. Ai-je bien tout résumé ?!

- C'est exactement ça Nami-Swan !

Nami-Swan se tourna vers le cook et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle put. Sanji baissa les yeux en s'excusant, ce qui fit sourire le porteur de sabres assit à côté de lui. La cartographe, dans un grand état d'énervement, pianotait furieusement sur la table de la cuisine où les assiettes attendaient toujours d'être remplies et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas achever les trois crétins finis face à elle.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte que vous atteignez le summum du n'importe quoi ?! Voir de la débilité profonde pour certains ?! _-son regard se fit particulièrement insistant sur le brun-_ A cause de vous, on doit complètement refaire le bastingage de la poupe, le hublot de la cuisine est bon pour être changé et en plus, le repas est complètement froid !

- J'pouvais pas non plus savoir que la rambarde allait céder en même temps ...

- OH LA FERME ZORO !

La rousse fulminait, littéralement. Le maître-coq quand à lui essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible en s'emmitouflant d'avantage dans la couverture qu'on lui avait jeté sur le dos en les remontant, lui et les deux autres. D'accord, il n'aurait pas dû fumer dans la cuisine et par conséquent ne pas ouvrir ce maudit hublot. Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir que son capitaine passerait au travers, hein ? Et oui, il était d'accord pour dire que si le repas était à présent aussi chaud qu'un bac à glaçons c'était parce qu'il avait quitté son poste au lieu d'avertir ses nakama de la chute de Luffy ... Mais par contre, il n'y était pour rien en ce qui concernait l'état de l'arrière du navire et leur bain forcé ! Tout ça était uniquement la faute de ce crétin de bretteur du dimanche ! Et ça parce que mÔssieur à peur de l'eau maintenant ! AH ! Il était beau le futur meilleur épéiste du monde !

D'ailleurs cet abruti ne faisait pas le fier, enroulé dans sa couverture, tremblant et ses oreilles félines plaquées en arrière. Il n'aurait pas simplement pu se contenter de remonter Luffy non ?

Il soupira longuement et regarda son pauvre costume complètement trempé qui laissait l'eau de mer goutter jusqu'au sol. Génial ... Maintenant il allait devoir nettoyer toute la cuisine s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sente la marée ... Son regard suivit le trajet des minces filets liquides qui couraient sur le parquet de son sanctuaire, écoutant vaguement la douce Nami repasser un savon à ce pauvre Luffy. Celui-ci avait par ailleurs trouvé un moyen efficace de se sécher; il enroulait ses membres sur eux-même, les faisant ainsi s'essorer à grande vitesse. Mais la manœuvre laissait du coup tomber énormément d'eau à ses pieds. Le blond suivait à présent la mare qui se formait sous les pieds du chef d'équipage. Elle passait sous sa propre chaise, rejoignait la flaque qu'il avait lui même formé depuis qu'il y était assis et qui continuait vers celle se trouvant aux pieds du spadassin. Sanji fronça son seul sourcil visible en remarquant que l'eau entourant son compagnon était bien plus sombre que celle provenant de lui même et du brun se faisant sermonner. Le Marimo n'était quand même pas crade à ce point ? Le cuisinier se redressa et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, essayant de comprendre. Il ne voyait pas la couleur exacte de l'eau à cause de l'ombre que projetait Zoro et dû légèrement se pencher pour pouvoir l'observer à la lumière.

Rouge.

L'eau était rouge, rouge sang et tombait en grosses gouttes depuis le bras que le bretteur s'était ouvert il y a quelques temps.

Le cook se leva si brusquement qu'il en renversa sa chaise et empoigna violemment le col du vert.

- Non mais t'es complètement débile ou tu attends juste de te vider de ton sang sombre idiot ?!

Le silence se fit immédiatement autour de lui. Zoro leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement très surpris de se faire agresser de la sorte et lâcha un simple ''Ah ...'' en remarquant la plaie béante qu'était devenue son bras sans même qu'il ait l'air de s'en apercevoir. Chopper lui, hurla en remarquant l'état du bretteur et abandonna immédiatement la momification de la tête de son capitaine avant de sauter à terre et de rejoindre son nouveau patient. Il défit rapidement les bandages restant encore sur la blessure et sortit un nombre d'injures que personne ne soupçonnait qu'il en eut connaissance.

- Voilà ! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu force ! Je te l'avais pourtant bien dit ! Je t'avais dit de laisser ton bras au repos ! Et regarde maintenant ! T'écoute JAMAIS rien !

Il tira brusquement sur la couverture que le blessé gardait sur ses épaules et examina de plus prêt le bras ensanglanté qui se présentait à lui. L'ancien chasseur de pirates roula de yeux, prétextant que de toute façon, il ne sentait rien.

- T'es un crétin inconscient Zoro ! Viens !

Le médecin prit le bras valide du sabreur et le força à le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Sanji avait remit les plats à chauffer le temps pour lui d'enfiler des vêtements secs puis avait enfin servit le repas à l'ensemble de l'équipage, minus le bretteur et le médecin, tout deux encore cloîtrés en salle de soins. Il leur garda tout de même leurs parts au chaud et s'attaquait maintenant à la vaisselle tandis que ses compagnons s'éclipsaient à tour de rôle.

Sa tache terminée, il sortit sur le pont afin de s'allumer une cigarette et fit le point sur les évènements de la journée. Sa petite mésaventure pré-dînatoire avait quand même eut un point positif; il avait cessé de penser à sa drôle de réaction suite à la trop grande proximité qu'il avait eut avec le vert plus tôt dans la journée. Le point négatif à présent était qu'il ne comprenait pas la boule qu'il avait sentit au niveau du ventre lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'état dudit vert. Comme lorsqu'il avait demandé au renne si Zoro n'était pas trop amoché. Ses mains avaient même légèrement tremblés pendant qu'il faisait le service. S'inquiétait-il ? Pour le Marimo ?! Nan ... Ce type s'en tirait toujours, alors pourquoi il s'en ferait hein ?

Il tira fortement sur son cylindre de nicotine, essayant de faire disparaître ce drôle de pincement au coeur qu'il avait depuis quelques temps en pensent à l'épéiste. Il souffla ensuite sa fumée et la regarda s'envolée vers le large. Bon, visiblement il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le spadassin depuis peu. Ce n'était évidement pas sa petite personne qui avait changée étant donné qu'il agissait comme d'habitude. Donc le changement provenait forcément de Roronoa Zoro et non de lui. Sauf que le seul truc qui était un tant soit peu différent chez cet imbécile, c'était les deux oreilles qu'il avait planté sur le dessus de son crâne et la queue poilue qui dépassait de temps en temps de son pantalon lorsqu'il avait trop chaud ainsi que tous les effets secondaires que cela entraînait. Mais à part ça, tout était normal. Le bretteur le gavait toujours autant.

Tiens, en parlant de type le gavant toujours autant ... Voici le grand blessé du jour qui quitte enfin l'infirmerie. Le cook l'observa se diriger vers lui depuis la porte de la cuisine. Il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il allait lui demander à manger.

- Oi Cook ! File-moi à grailler, j'ai la dalle !

Gagné. Il devrait parier avec Nami de temps en temps tiens. Il pourrait se faire un peu d'argent de poche de la sorte. Mais l'idée de gagner des Berrys sur le dos de la rousse le répugnait. Il préférait largement la gâter plutôt que de lui soutirer des billets. Tout l'or du monde ne vaudrait d'ailleurs jamais l'attention _-aussi minime soit-elle-_ de la navigatrice.

- Cook, j'te cause là ! File-moi à bouffer merde !

Sanji soupira longuement en libérant sa dernière bouffée de tabac.

- De un, j'ai un prénom. Et de deux, dire s'il te plait et être poli n'a jamais tué personne.

- Et dire merci non plus.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Du fait que je t'ai sauvé la mise tout à l'heure. _-expliqua simplement le bretteur en levant son bras bandé de toute part._

- J't'ai rien demandé que je sache !

- N'empêche que ça t'arrange bien.

Zoro ponctua sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaules avant d'entrer dans la cuisine dans le but d'aller se chercher lui-même son repas, laissant le blond sur le pas de la porte, son mégot au bec. Blond qui commençait à très sérieusement voir rouge. D'abord ses réactions incontrôlées et maintenant ce crétin de cactus qui se permettait de lui rappeler qu'il lui devait de pouvoir toujours utiliser ses mains. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Le cook n'avait demandé à personne de venir à son secours ! Il jeta violemment ce qui restait de sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa rageusement avant d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine, repérant immédiatement l'épéiste entrain de farfouiller un peu partout.

- Arrête de fouiller, tu vas me foutre un bordel pas possible !

Le manieur de sabres fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua sa recherche de nourriture, prenant un malin plaisir à désorganiser le plan de travail du maître des lieux tandis que sur le front de celui-ci, une veine commençait à gonfler dangereusement. C'est que cette algue décérébrée le faisait exprès en plus ! Dans un ultime effort pour ne pas fracasser le crâne de gazon de l'intrus face à lui, la jambe noire s'approcha de ce dernier, lui intimant une dernière fois de mettre les voiles avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Et s'énerver il dû car son vis-à-vis était aussi réceptif à ses menaces qu'un monstre marin déjà rôtit. Le tombeur de ses dames leva son sa semelle bien haut et abattit son talon au sommet de la tête de la cause des malheurs de sa journée.

- Fiche-moi le camp tout de suite où j'étale ce qui te sert de cervelle par terre ! _-menaça-t-il en relevant sa jambe._

- Comme si t'allait risquer de saloper ton cher parquet. -_répondit le sabreur en se massant distraitement la zone que le cuistot venait de frapper sans même le regarder._

- C'est pas comme s'il y avait grand chose qui risquait d'en sortir. Maintenant vire tes miches d'ici, épéiste handicapé !

Ah, la pique avait fait mouche cette fois. Ledit ''épéiste handicapé'' se tourna vers son interlocuteur, le regard lourd de menaces alors que ce dernier se tournait vers le désordre qu'il avait causé.

- Tu me rappelle à cause de qui j'me suis charcuté le bras, cuistot de merde ?!

- J'te rappelle surtout que je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé, bretteur du dimanche ! _-cracha-t-il en ne jetant à son tour pas un oeil dans la direction du spadassin._

- Sauf que c'est pas toi que j'ai sauvé mais mes trois repas par jour !

- Evidemment ! Môssieur le futur plus grand manieur de sabres du monde ne sait pas se nourrir tout seul !

- Je survivais très bien avant que tu ne débarque !

- Oh oui, tu faisais cuire ta nourriture au feu de camp ! C'est tellement meilleur !

- Au moins j'avais à bouffer lorsque je voul- MEOW !

- Quoi ''meow'' ?! Tu sais même plus parler ?! Espèce d'attardé !

Tiquant au manque de réponses du vert, Sanji daigna regarder dans vers lui. Du moins, là où il se trouvait la seconde d'avant. Parce qu'actuellement, il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien. Ce mec ne pouvait quand même pas disparaître ?! Maugréant dans sa barbe, le cook enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança d'un pas. Où était partit ce sombre idiot ? Il n'avait pas encore fini de l'engueuler, ni même de lui coller sa semelle au milieu du visage. Et ce n'était pas le genre du second de l'équipage de prendre la poudre d'escampette dès que les choses se corsaient. C'était plutôt le genre d'Usopp ça. Et puis il l'aurait entendu s'il avait tenté de filer à l'anglaise. Il fit un autre pas et son pied rencontra quelque chose de mou. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit les vêtements que portait l'ancien chasseur de pirates rassemblés au sol dans un tas informe. Tas qui se mit à remuer alors que le cook s'agenouillait pour mieux l'observer. Il repoussa la chemise du bretteur, se retrouvant face à sa célèbre ceinture qui gesticulait en tout sens. Fronçant une fois de plus les sourcils, il prit le haramaki entre ses doigts et le souleva délicatement jusqu'à ce que, lorsqu'il le porta à hauteur d'yeux, une petite chose n'en tombe et ne s'écroule sur les vêtements. Le pirate fit un bond en arrière, prêt à écraser l'objet-machin-truc que son cerveau n'avait pas encore identifié. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un ''Miaou'' ne se fasse clairement entendre et que deux orbes émeraudes ne le fusillent du regard. Sous ces yeux, un petit nez rose en dessous duquel une petite gueule montrait de toutes aussi petites dents, le tout entouré d'une fourrure verte et surmonté de deux oreilles presque triangulaires dont l'une était percée de trois boucles d'or.

Et Sanji dû donc se tenir à son plan de travail avec l'énergie du désespoir afin de ne pas finir par terre alors qu'un fou rire le secouait de toutes parts lorsqu'il comprit que la bête velue haute d'une petite trentaine de centimètres n'était autre que Roronoa Zoro devenu chat.

* * *

Voili voilà voilu ~ Le chapitre 5 ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres _-enfin, normalement ...-_ mais c'est pour m'excuser à genoux ...

En effet, déménagement oblige, ma connexion internet va m'être enlevé _-Ô rage, Ô désespoir !-_ et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion d'en retrouver une ... Bien qu'évidement un café avec connexion wifi ne se trouve pas loin ~ *rire démoniaque*

Donc voilà, mes connexions devraient être moins fréquentes ainsi que par conséquent les mises à jours de cette histoire ...

Mais promis juré, je continuerai ! Je voulais juste prévenir que vous aurez un peu moins de nouvelles de ma part ...

Sur ce, je vous laisse et retourne aux cartons que je n'ai pas encore commencé ...

PS: J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, et maintenant que Zoro est un mignon petit chaton, j'ai une bonne réserve de gags à écouler même si l'histoire va devenir un poil plus sérieuse dans les chapitres qui suivront.

Bref, j'vous aime et à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Et Zoro Ronronnera (et maintenant, on sait vraiment pourquoi !)

**Auteur:** Banana-Sama, squatteuse vicieuse qui a réussit à monopoliser une connexion internet * o *

**Disclamer:** Les négociations sont en cours avec Oda-Sama mais c'est un coriace !

**Résumé: **Miaou ! Un Marimo chaton !

**Note**: OMG ! Une connexion internet ! Le rêve ! Enfin bref, voici la Banane de retour en direct live de Strasbourg et de son indépendance ! (c'est duuuur ! ToT)

**Note 2 :** Petite précision; les truc entre ça ''«'' et ça '' »'', ce sont les paroles in cat de notre bretteur national que seul notre petit Chopper peu comprendre (qui mieux qu'un renne peu comprendre des miaulements ? admirez cette logique imparable u_u)

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième**

* * *

Roronoa Zoro fusilla ce foutu cook de merde du regard en lui gueulant de la boucler sur le champ ou il s'arrangerait pour qu'il n'ait jamais aucune possibilité de reproduction. Du moins, ce fut la menace qu'il aurait aimé proférer, mais les seuls sons sortant de sa bouche était les deux syllabes du ''Meow'' ridiculement aigu que produisaient ses cordes vocales, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le fou rire phénoménal que se tapait le blond devant lui. Et pour une fois, le bretteur ne se posait pas l'éternelle question du ''Pourquoi ?''. Il avait en effet remarqué _-en manquant de se pendre avec son cher haramaki-_ qu'il avait considérablement rétrécit. Par la suite, son miaulement lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il se baladait à quatre pattes et possédait à présent une pilosité jamais égalé pour un être humain _-sauf cas très très exceptionnels-_. Et puis, sincèrement, il se doutait un peu qu'une saloperie pareille risquait de lui tomber dessus depuis que Chopper l'avait diagnostiqué comme étant à moitié chat. D'ailleurs, la mascotte de l'équipage lui avait même parlé de cette éventualité. Zoro l'avait évidement envisagé _-avec horreur-_ mais avait tôt fait de se dire qu'il n'en serait rien étant donné le faible pourcentage de chance qu'avait avancé le médecin.

Il soupira aussi longuement que ses poumons le lui permettait et baissa les yeux pour examiner son nouveau corps. Vert. Il était vert de la tête aux pieds. Nouveau fait qui prouvait irréfutablement qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé la moindre teinture. Il ne maudirait par ailleurs jamais assez ses parents pour lui avoir filé un code génétique aussi foireux. Mais passons, ceux-ci étaient après tout complètement étrangers à son état actuel. Il tourna la tête pour mieux s'observer et fronça les sourcils en retrouvant cette saloperie de queue qui lui donnait l'air absolument ridicule. Il avait pourtant fait l'effort de la planquer dans son pantalon pour que Luffy cesse de tirer dessus mais la chaleur régnant sur cette partie de Grand Line l'obligeait à tomber le haut et laisser son membre supplémentaire à l'air libre. Chose qui allait devenir obligatoire à partir de maintenant. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se releva. L'habitude lui dicta de se dresser sur ses deux jambes sauf qu'il semblerait que les chats n'appréciaient gèrent cette position. Il retomba immédiatement sur ses fesses. Sanji en rit d'avantage et la queue du bretteur battit furieusement l'air comme à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait. Il mit rapidement l'apprentissage de l'usage de ses griffes comme priorité absolue, histoire de calmer ce cook à la ramasse. Même si pour l'instant, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever. Après tout, il lui avait d'abord fallut apprendre à marcher avant de pouvoir manier le sabre non ? Pestant contre son mauvais karma et la poisse qui lui collait aux basques depuis un moment, il se redressa complètement et prit appui sur ses membres antérieurs jusqu'à grimacer de douleur. Ce qui lui servait il y a encore peu de temps de bras blessé n'appréciait visiblement pas le fait de devoir supporter un quelconque poids. Ma-gni-fi-que ! Tout simplement merveilleux ! Il était censé marcher **comment** alors ?! Et ce putain de cuistot qui continuait à se payer sa tête !

C'est donc plus que passablement énervé qu'il voulut hurler sa rage, chose qui en temps normal calmait n'importe qui et créait un no mans land d'une bonne trentaine de mètres de rayon autour de lui. Sauf qu'au lieu d'un hurlement rageur, ce fut un ''Meeeeeeeow !'' à fendre le coeur des plus impitoyables monstres que comptaient le monde qui s'échappa de sa gorge, ce qui acheva complètement le cuisinier du navire qui s'effondra comme une masse par terre, littéralement mort de rire.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Nami s'était tranquillement installée sur le pont afin de profiter du calme accompagnant les dernières lueurs du jours sur l'océan et remplir son journal de bord jusqu'à ce que son occupation ne soit interrompue par un bruit de chute et un cri des plus déchirant, tout deux provenant de la cuisine. Relevant le nez de ses écrits, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Robin, elle aussi interloquée par l'agitation trop inhabituelle qui se faisait entendre depuis l'antre du maître-coq. Toutes deux se jetèrent un regard empli d'interrogation avant de se lever d'un commun accord pour aller s'assurer que leur cuisinier se portait bien. Arrivées devant la porte, elles entendirent clairement les éclats de rire de Sanji, visiblement dans un état d'euphorie avancé.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? _-s'étonna la rousse._

- Je pense que cela doit être dû au fait que Ken-san est entré dans la pièce il y a peu. Cook-san semble trouver la situation de notre épéiste très amusante.

- Sauf qu'il va se faire étriper s'il continue ... Et personnellement, je préférerai éviter de me passer de cuisinier tant qu'on aura Luffy à bord.

- Donc à choisir, tu préférerais te passer de bretteur ?

- Non, pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas remboursé sa dette.

- Tu es machiavélique, mademoiselle la navigatrice.

- Je sais ~

La machiavélique navigatrice des Mugiwara ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et les deux femmes tombèrent nez à nez avec le maître des lieux, entrain de se rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes tellement le fou rire le prenant semblait puissant. La chatte voleuse, se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Ce crétin de blond allait se faire trancher net en deux s'il ne se calmait pas dans la seconde. Sauf qu'aucunes menaces ou promesses de mort toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres ne se firent entendre. Le manieur de sabres, contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé la brune un peu plus tôt n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Nami se demanda donc vaguement si Sanji ne fumait pas autre chose que du tabac parfois. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle supposa jusqu'à ce que son amie ne lui donne un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention vers les pieds du cuisinier en retenant un petit rire, une main élégamment portée à sa bouche pour se faire. Dubitative, la rousse leva un sourcil et pencha la tête pour observer ce que lui désignait l'historienne. A à peine quelques pas du cook étalé de tout son long par terre et dont les rires emplissaient toute la pièce, se trouvait un petit tas de vêtements. Vêtements ressemblant étrangement à ceux que portait le second de l'équipage la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. D'accord ... Zoro se promenait en tenu d'Adam quelque part c'est ça ? Parce que si cela était le cas, ce crétin d'exhibitionniste allait méchamment tâter de son poing et de son climat tact. Sauf que le prétendu naturiste ne se trouvait nulle part dans la pièce. Ce que confirma la navigatrice d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Reportant son attention au tas de vêtements, la jeune femme remarqua enfin ce qui faisait rire sa camarade. Des tissus entassés pèle mêle, dépassait une petite queue verte à l'extrémité blanche qui fendait l'air. La rousse sourit grandement, comprenant enfin la situation. Elle contourna le blond incapable de se calmer et s'approcha de la cachette du bretteur puis souleva les différentes couches le recouvrant pour enfin le dénicher. Et bien que Zoro tenta de fuir, elle l'attrapa par la peau du cou et montra sa prise à la brune, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Robiiiiin ! Regarde comme il est mignoooooon !

La voix méchamment suraiguë de la sorcière des mers tétanisa complètement le pauvre manieur de sabres qui ne se doutait pas encore que l'un des épisodes les plus traumatisants de sa vie allait avoir lieu.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

L'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy fit quelques découvertes majeures en cette fin de journée. Premièrement, ils apprirent qu'ils comptaient dorénavant deux animaux à l'intelligence presque humaine parmi eux. Deuxièmement, Chopper et Sanji découvrirent qu'il était possible de se démettre une côte en rigolant trop. Et enfin troisièmement, et à la plus grande surprise de tous, il s'avéra que Nami devenait complètement gaga devant un chaton, au plus grand damn de Zoro.

Celle-ci le tenait en effet fermement contre elle, refusant de le lâcher et ne cessait de le câliner, répétant encore et encore qu'il était bien mieux sous cette forme que lorsqu'il ressemblait à un sale gorille vert. Les réactions face à cette étrange révélation furent diverses et variées. Robin se contenta de rire légèrement et fut la seule autoriser à poser la main sur la nouvelle peluche de la navigatrice. Brook et Franky hurlèrent à l'injustice. C'est vrai, pourquoi Zoro aurait-il le droit d'avoir le nez dans la voluptueuse poitrine de la rousse et pas eux ? Ce qui leur valut à la fois les foudres _-les vraies-_ de l'intéressée et celle de son chevalier servant aux côtes démises qui leur enfonça ses semelles dans le crâne. Même si ledit chevalier servant avoua tout de même que ce salopard de Marimo en avait bien de la chance mais que jamais au grand jamais, il ne laisserait passer un acte de perversion aussi flagrant ! Oser profiter de Nami-Swan de la sorte était tout bonnement honteux ! Ce fut donc sa tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de la boule de poils verte qui lui donna le droit de se faire presque refaire le portrait à coup de poings. Luffy cria lui aussi à l'injustice mais pour une raison bien différente de ses camarades. Pourquoi était-ce seulement Nami qui avait le droit de porter et câliner **son** second ?! C'était lui qui l'avait fait intégrer l'équipage bon sang ! Et en plus, il était le capitaine, c'était à **lui** d'en profiter en premier ! Mais ses jérémiades disparurent au moment même où la navigatrice le menaça d'être privé de repas. Ussop lui, fila dans son atelier confectionner tout un attirail de joujoux pour le sabreur mais revint assez rapidement présenter la souris verte qu'il avait entre temps réparée et s'enfuit avant qu'un coup de griffes ne vienne le défigurer. Quant à Chopper, ce brave petit Chopper fut prit d'une nouvelle crise de jalousie. Personne n'avait agi de la sorte lorsqu'il avait rejoint la bande et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit félin aurait droit aux attentions qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il restait donc assis loin de l'agitation causée par la transformation du bretteur et ruminait ses pensées, répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas juste. Et enfin Zoro lui, tentait d'éviter de se faire étouffer par la poitrine de la chatte voleuse en plus d'essayer de se défaire de son emprise. Il n'était pas une peluche, merde ! Mais chaque tentative d'évasion était avortée par sa kidnappeuse qui le serrait d'avantage contre elle. La mordre fut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit mais, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés, Nami décréta qu'elle triplerait sa dette s'il ne restait pas tranquille. Il lui répondit bien d'aller gentiment se pendre et qu'il n'était pas une putain de peluche mais il dû rapidement se rendre compte que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il était impossible de communiquer avec une sorcière des mers accroc aux chats qui criait '_'KAWAIIIII !''_ à chaque ''meow'' qu'il produisait en guise de menaces. Et puis pour couronner le tout, elle le serrait tellement fort contre lui, qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir son bras, pardon sa patte blessée qui était en bonne voie pour faire passer le petit haut de la rousse du blanc au rouge.

Heureusement pour lui, l'archéologue semblait avoir remarqué son état et en avisa sa colocataire. Cette dernière cessa immédiatement la torture câline que subissait son otage jusqu'à maintenant et le porta à bout de bras pour mieux l'examiner. En effet, en plus d'avoir la tête qui pendait mollement sur le côté et de chercher à retrouver une respiration normale, son nouvel animal de compagnie voyait sa fourrure recouverte de sang au nouveau de sa patte avant. Après un _**''mon pauvre petit bébé'' **_qui en horrifia plus d'un, l'autoproclamée propriétaire du chat du navire appela immédiatement le médecin de bord afin qu'il règle le problème. Ainsi Chopper, plus mué par le serment d'Hypocrate que par l'envie de soigner son concurrent direct s'approcha de son patient à poils et l'examina rapidement avant de le prendre des mains de la navigatrice.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, juste le fait qu'il ne porte plus de bandages. _-expliqua-t-il._ Je vais lui en mettre d'autres.

Nami parut soulagée et Zoro le remercia intérieurement de l'avoir sortit de ses griffes et se laissa tranquillement porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où le médecin le déposa violemment sur son bureau avant de se mettre en quête de bandages et désinfectants. La plus petite des deux boules de poils roula des yeux en soupirant. Le renne lui faisait encore une crise de jalousie. Et bordel, il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Comme si être un miaulement sur pattes n'était pas assez éprouvant ! Non, non, il fallait que l'équipage au quasi-complet se paye sa tête. Seule Robin ne lui tapait pas encore sur les nerfs, mais l'intuition du bretteur lui disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce ne soit le cas.

Le docteur revint rapidement face à lui et lâcha sans aucune délicatesse tout le matériel qu'il avait rassemblé sur son plan de travail, sauta sur sa chaise avant de tirer son patient vers lui, ce qui fit grincer les dents de celui-ci. L'animal à truffe bleue allait bien être capable d'aggraver son état s'il continuait ! Il se dégagea donc prestement de la prise du médecin et lui écrasa une patte sur le nez, laissant une empreinte rouge derrière lui.

- « Oi Chopper ! Ça suffit merde ! »

Ce qui, entendu par lui-même, donnait un vague _''MrrEow ! Meaw !''_ absolument ridicule et terriblement éloigné du ton qu'il aurait voulu prendre.

- De quoi tu te plains ?! Tu te fais chouchouter à tout va !

- « Parce que tu crois que ... »

L'épéiste se coupa seul dans sa phrase et leva deux immenses yeux bien ronds vers son compagnon poilu. Il venait de lui répondre là, pas vrai ? Enfin, de répondre quelque chose de logique par rapport à ce que son esprit avait formulé avant que ses cordes vocales ne transforment sa pensé en une série de sons horriblement aigus.

- « Minute, tu comprends quand je parle ?! »

- Evidemment, je te rappelle que je comprends parfaitement le langage des animaux.

Et si Zoro n'avait pas été Roronoa Zoro, anciennement chasseur de pirates et homme/chat redouté de tous, il aurait sauté dans les bras du petit renne tellement son soulagement était grand.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Interdiction formelle de marcher. Ce fut le diagnostic que posa le renne après un examen attentif de la blessure du chat vert. Il lui semblait en effet qu'un tendon avait prit une belle claque et que par mesure de précaution, il valait mieux que le spadassin évite à tout prix d'utiliser son membre. Donc, interdiction de marcher lorsqu'il se retrouvait velu de la tête aux pieds et entraînement devant se faire sans son bras une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé sa forme normale, ce dont ne doutait absolument pas le médecin. Après tout, lui-même avait subit contre son gré les effets de son fruit les premiers temps après son ingurgitation. Ainsi, il avait expliqué au sabreur qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de passer du Walking point au Heavy point sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Le temps et la patience l'avaient ensuite aidé à parfaitement contrôler le passage d'une forme à l'autre. Ce qui rassura grandement le manieur de sabres. Au moins, il n'allait pas resté prisonnier de ce corps jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Restait maintenant à savoir combien de temps encore, il allait être condamné à rester la peluche attitrée de Nami. Nami, qui en plus d'avoir patiemment _-enfin pas tellement- _attendu derrière la porte de l'infirmerie que Chopper ne lui rende son bien avait décrété qu'ils n'accosteraient que lorsque Zoro serait en état de se déplacer ou aurait au moins reprit une forme plus ou moins humaine. Ce qui, vous l'aurez deviné, enchanta grandement l'équipage contraint de se nourrir depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant des fruits de la pêche de son capitaine.

- Shishishi ! C'est génial, on va pouvoir jouer avec Zoro ~

Luffy qui évidement, trouvait toujours un côté positif au déboire de ses nakama, lança la pire idée qu'il n'eut jamais eu, du moins selon son second.

* * *

Voilaaaaa ~ Fin du Sixième chapitre. Il ne se passe hélas pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien, hein ? (HEIN ?! PAS VRAI ?! #SBAFF#)  
Excusez-moi encore pour la leeenteur dont j'ai fait preuve, mon adaptation à l'agglomération Strasbourgeoise prend plus de temps que prévu ...

Sinon, je pense être plus ou moins arrivée à la moitié de cette histoire, du moins selon mon scénario initial ... reste à savoir si je vais m'y tenir MOUHAHAHA !  
Sachez également que bien qu'on se bidonne bien actuellement ('fin je crois Oo), nous allons bientôt attaquer une partie bien moins joyeuse du scénar ... SUSPENSE !  
Donc d'ici deux chapitres environs (je crois ... :/) les choses vont se gâter pour nous petits chiwi !  
Mais parlons brièvement du chapitre sept ... Je n'en dirai d'ailleurs qu'un mot ; JALOUSIE !

Bon, j'espère donc que cette chose vous plait toujours autant, les parutions des chapitres seront hélas moins fréquentes que cet été, université et recherche d'un p'tit boulot obligent ! mais je continuerai malgré tout !  
Je compte donc sur vous !

See you again !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Et Zoro Ronronnera

**Auteur :** Banana-Sama

**Disclamer :** J'ai capturé Sanji, l'ai ligoté et l'ai jeté dans un coin de mon studio avant de l'asperger de rhum. Vous croyez que Zoro va rappliquer ? 8D

**Résumé :** Roronoa Zoro est devenu un chat, c'est un fait. Mais après avoir _-enfin- _cessé de se payer sa tête, Sanji se retrouve prit d'un mal étrange dès lors qu'il pose les yeux sur son nakama.

* * *

**Chapitre Septième**

* * *

- Et voici un cocktail pour les deux déesses que sont mes mellorines !

Lança un cuisinier devenu une tornade noire entourée de coeurs en se dirigeant vers le pont où les transats de ces demoiselles siégeaient en maîtres.

- Merci Cook-san mais tâche de faire moins de bruit, Navigatrice-san vient juste de s'endormir et je doute que la réveiller avec un niveau sonore trop élevé ne soit une bonne idée ~

Sanji, en bon gentleman qu'il était, ne pu qu'accéder à la demande de l'archéologue et franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient des femmes de l'équipage sur la pointe des pieds avant de servir la belle brune à grand renfort de courbettes _-gracieuses mais silencieuses- _qui firent sourire leur destinataire. Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa camarade allongée sur sa chaise longue.

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? On aurait du mal à croire qu'ils ne s'entendent pas d'habitude ~

Le blond se hâta bien vite d'affirmer que la ravissante Nami-swan ainsi qu'elle-même étaient toujours adorables lorsqu'il saisit enfin la connotation pluriel de la phrase. ''Ils'' ?! Qui ça ''ils'' ?! Qui donc osait toucher sa précieuse Nami-swan ?!

Il se tourna violemment en direction de la rousse, prêt à chasser à grand renfort de coups de pieds le malotru qui avait eut le malheur d'approcher de son petit rayon de soleil, la jambe déjà armée et n'attendant que l'identification de sa future victime pour frapper et réduire en bouillie. Malheureusement, cette même jambe resta contre le torse du maître-coq lorsqu'il reconnu l'intrus ayant envahit l'espace vital de la cartographe. Enfin, le cuistot repéra plutôt une tâche verte en trois dimensions roulée en boule contre le flan de la jeune femme.

- Saloperie de Marimo de merde ...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Le cook avait rapidement trouvé refuge dans son antre et calmait ses pauvres nerfs sur ce qui devait s'apparenter à une salade de légumes qu'il préparait pour le dîner. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il décida de faire alors qu'il découpait concombres et tomates pour un gratin mais qui, du fait de son grand état d'énervement, avaient fini par ne plus être de fines lamelles mais un joli lot de confettis.

La raison de se massacre sur cucurbitacées ? Un putain de bretteur réduit à l'état pitoyable de miaulement à pattes vert. Etat qui étrangement ne faisait plus rire que le cuisinier. Oh, au début il avait presque la totalité de l'équipage avec lui pour se payer la tronche du futur plus grand épéiste du monde. Mais tous avaient fini par le trouver trop ''mignon'' pour continuer de se moquer trop ouvertement. Bon, il y avait toujours Usopp qui fabriquait quelques petits jouets que Luffy testait sur son second dans l'heure mais tous, absolument tous, avait succombé au charme du chaton.

Pourquoi et comment me diriez-vous ? Et bien cette saloperie de Marimo _-dixit un cuistot de très mauvais poils armé d'un couteau très tranchant-_ n'avait fait qu'une chose; dormir. Oui, ce crétin s'était mis tous les Mugiwara dans la poche minus le blond juste en dormant ! Et Sanji avait pu le voir à de nombreuses reprises. La première fois, c'était avec le capitaine. Après une journée à essayer de semer sa navigatrice en portant à bout de bras la peluche vivante qu'était devenu son manieur de sabres, le brun élastique avait fini par tomber de fatigue sur la figure de proue en compagnie de son bras-droit et la jambe noire les avait retrouvé tout les deux, Luffy adossé contre la crinière du Sunny et Zoro étalé de tout son long en travers des jambes de celui-ci. Nami avait même décrété qu'on les laisserait dormir parce que vraiment, ils étaient à croquer comme ça. Et le lendemain, ce fut autour du reste de l'équipage. Le maître-coq avait retrouvé le spadassin avec chacun de ses compagnons. Planqué dans la besace du canonnier, vautré dans l'afro de Brook ou sur l'épaule de Franky ou encore confortablement installé sur les genoux de Robin-chwan alors qu'elle lisait. Il l'avait même retrouvé à côté d'un Chopper endormit alors qu'il revenait de son tour de garde. Et maintenant, le voilà allongé tout contre sa Nami-swan ! Ce sale sac à puce avait fait la tournée de ses nakama pour se taper sa sieste mais pas une seule fois il n'était venu le voir lui ! Jamais !

Deux petite secondes ... Il n'était quand même pas entrain de doucement péter une durite parce que l'autre boule de poils ne s'était pas servit de sa personne pour roupiller hein ? Se collant une baffe mentale, le cuisinier remit rapidement ses idées en place. Non non non ! Il s'énervait uniquement parce que ce rustre parvenait à s'octroyer les faveurs de ses douces méllorines en un claquement de doigts alors que lui-même se pliait en quatre en se mettant à leur entière disposition depuis l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elles et avait simplement droit à un sourire poli de leur part. Voilà ! C'était ça son excuse _-nouvelle baffe mentale-_ rectification, la raison de ses nerfs à fleurs de peau. Parfaitement, il ne supportait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un comme le manieur de sabres puisse profiter de la présence de si belles femmes en n'en branlant pas une. Même si sur l'instant, il avait bien eu envie de virer Nami de son transat pour prendre sa place ...

Un hurlement de rage provenant de la cuisine du Sunny Gô se fit entendre sur tout Grand Line alors qu'un concombre se faisait réduire en charpie parce qu'il était trop vert.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Chopper sentit sa fourrure se hérisser en entendant cet effroyable cri. Un monstre marin ? Nan, cette voix lui semblait familière ... Un de ses nakama s'était-il blessé ? Le renne fini par hausser les épaules, se rassurant tout seul. Si l'un de ses compagnons s'était effectivement fait mal, il viendrait le voir non ? Et pour l'heure, le médecin avait plus important à faire. Il se tourna vers son poste d'observation en se cachant comme à son habitude du mauvais côté du mur et observa le petit rassemblement de pirates réunit autour du bastingage abîmé de la poupe. Devant lui se tenaient Franky et Usopp, tout deux occupés à réparer les âneries de leur capitaine lorsqu'il avait eu la bonne idée de passer par le hublot de la cuisine il y a quelques jours. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Du moins, jusqu'à il y a une poignée de minutes où Nami était venue leur confier la garde de son _''adorable chaton''_ le temps pour elle d'aller s'occuper de maintenir le cap. Résultat, après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à lancer le bretteur en l'air comme s'il était le héros d'on ne savait quelle aventure, les deux bricoleurs du navire reprirent leur activité en ne manquant pas de caresser la petite bestiole verte entre deux coups de marteaux.

Tony Tony Chopper était donc entrain de fumer de rage. Pourquoi Zoro avait-il droit à autant d'attention alors que lui, mignon petit renne parlant le langage humain n'avait eu droit qu'à un _''Passe-moi le marteau s'teuplé''_ lorsqu'il était passé les voir ?! N'était-il pas parfaitement en droit de crier à l'injustice ?! Et sincèrement, quelle était la différence entre lui et l'escrimeur pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte d'un tel décalage quant à l'attention dont ils jouissaient tout deux ?

- Ah, merde. Une écharde. -_lâcha le canonnier alors qu'il tirait à lui un tas de planches de bois._

- OHW ! C'est SUUUPER moche ça brother ! Va donc voir le doc où te faire chouchouter par les filles. C'est un SUUUPER plan ! _-s'exclama le cyborg dans un clin d'oeil._

_- _Ouais, ouais ... Je fais plus confiance à Chopper qu'à Nami pour me soigner. Et en plus c'est gratuit. Bref, je reviens.

Le menteur frisé se leva en ne manquant pas d'ébouriffer la fourrure de la bestiole installée entre les deux hommes au passage. Bestiole qui tenta de lui choper la main à coup de griffes pour avoir osé le déranger.

- Gentil le fauve. Et soit heureux que le grand cap'tain Usopp-Sama ne te règle pas ton compte pour ce manque de respect !

Ledit fauve roula des yeux et se lova en boule, dos à son interlocuteur alors qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le médecin quant à lui, n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange entre les deux artisans et se hâta de filer rejoindre son infirmerie pour accueillir le raconteur de bobards et mettre son plan fraîchement inventé à exécution.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

- Merci Chopper, j'vais pouvoir retourner aider Franky maintenant.

- Okay.

Usopp leva un sourcil, surprit que le petit animal ne se mette pas à se dandiner, le rouge aux joues à affirmer que non, il n'était pas nécessaire de le remercier pour son travail et que de toute manière ça ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir. Au lieu de ça, le porteur du chapeau rose sauta de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte de la pièce, l'intimant de sortir parce qu'il avait autre chose à faire.

Bizarre tout ça ...

Sitôt le sniper évacué, Chopper fila en douce jusqu'à la reserve de bois se trouvant au fin fond des cales du navire et sauta presque dedans en espérant ramasser un maximum d'échardes. Sauf que s'enfoncer une écharde dans la peau alors qu'on est recouvert d'une imposante couche de poils nous permettant de survivre aux froid polaires de Grand Line, et bien c'était compliqué, voir impossible lorsqu'en plus de posséder ce manteau naturel à tout épreuve _-ou presque-_ l'on porte en guise de main de redoutables sabots capables d'écraser à peu près n'importe quoi.

Bon, tant pis. S'il ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer d'écharde, il pouvait toujours faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur sortit donc des tréfonds du Sunny, prit son air le plus pitoyable et le plus larmoyant possible et fonça vers la zone bronzage de la gente féminine de l'équipage.

- Naaaaaamiiiii ! Rooooobiiiiiin ! J'ai une échardeuuuuh !

- Robin ! Tiens-le bon sang !

- Navigatrice-san, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas.

- Je m'en fiche ! Il le portera ! Rajoute une main !

Le renne s'arrêta derrière les chaises longues des deux jeunes femmes et chouina encore.

- J'ai maaaaal ! Nami ! Robin !

- J'suis occupée Chopper ! Va voir ailleurs ! _-pesta la rousse en se débattant sur son transat._

- Comment ça ? _-demanda le plus jeune membre des Mugiwara en s'approchant._

Et ses yeux, au lieu de verser des larmes, lancèrent des éclairs.  
Encore lui !  
Entre les jambes de la cartographe et se débattant comme il le pouvait, Zoro tentait de se faire la malle alors que Nami le plaquait férocement contre sa chaise d'une main _- avec l'aide des cinq ou six autres membres que Robin lui avait gentiment prêté-_ et essayait de lui passer un foulard rose autour du cou parce que _''ça le rendrait encore plus mignon''_ selon elle. Se rendant compte de la présence du docteur, l'épéiste se tourna vers lui, lui ordonnant de faire comprendre à cette _#censuré#_ de sale _#censuré#_ de _#censuré#_ de Nami de le lâcher sur le champ sinon, ça allait chauffer pour son matricule et le sien.

Et Chopper réagit de la seule manière qui semblait normale lorsqu'on est doté d'un minimum d'intelligence et que l'on comprend parfaitement ce que nous raconte un chasseur de prime mondialement reconnu et méchamment en pétard ; il prit ses jambes à son cou en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps _-pour de vrai cette fois-_, instinct de survie oblige.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

La soirée arriva bien vite, apportant avec elle un magnifique couché de soleil et le traditionnel dîner des Mugiwara. Ainsi, l'équipage au grand complet avait cessé toutes activités pour se retrouver, comme à chaque repas, dans l'immense cuisine du navire à essayer tant bien que mal d'avaler le contenu de leur assiette avant que le capitaine ne mette la main dessus.

Chacun avait d'ailleurs élaboré sa propre technique; Usopp utilisait un art ancestral se nommant ''avale tout c'que tu peux le plus vite possible quitte à te choper une indigestion'' consistant à engloutir son plat avant même que Luffy n'eut fini le sien _-mission quasi-impossible en somme-_. Franky et Brook, jouissant d'une condition presque humaine, pouvaient se permettre de se nourrir uniquement de cola pour l'un et d'absolument rien pour l'autre et de ce fait, intéressaient peu l'estomac vivant surmonté d'un chapeau de paille. Nami, pour sa part faisait tâter de son poing quiconque osait s'approcher d'un peu trop près de son assiette _-même lorsqu'il s'agissait du cook voulant simplement lui servir un verre-_. Robin éprouvait bien moins de difficultés que ses camarades à protéger sa pitance. Il fallait avouer que posséder plusieurs mains aidait grandement ses manœuvres d'évitement. Sanji lui, pensait avoir trouvé la parade; manger sur le comptoir, loin de Luffy, ce qui lui permettait de toujours pouvoir resservir ses nakama en cas de besoin et surveiller les desserts sans défense. Mais il gardait toujours une poêle à porté de main afin de cogner toute extension de l'anatomie de son capitaine venant dans sa direction. Zoro, lorsqu'il tenait sur ses deux jambes, s'avérait quant à lui fidèle à sa réputation de grand manieur de lames. Plus d'une fois, il avait planté son couteau dans le dos de la main de son trop cher capitaine lorsqu'il tentait de s'approprier son repas. A quatre pattes et vert de la tête aux pieds, il n'en restait pas moins farouche, griffant ou mordant le moindre morceau de chair passant à proximité immédiate. Enfin, le petit Chopper avait trouvé pour seule riposte la fuite sous la table où il était plus où moins à l'abri des assauts du brun élastique.

Sauf que ce soir, le renne ne prit même pas la peine de défendre son repas, regardant son assiette d'un air complètement dépité et ne s'était pas amusé avec les pailles ornant les verres de ses compagnons. Luffy eu d'ailleurs tout le loisir de se servir chez son médecin de bord. Ce fut Robin, qui au détour d'une page, leva les yeux vers le docteur.

- Tu n'as pas faim, docteur-san ?

La boule de poils à truffe bleue secoua négativement la tête en repoussant son assiette, déclenchant une réaction immédiate de la part de l'homme élastique.

- DU RAAAAAAB !

Remarque intelligente suivit d'une extension du bras et d'un coup sur la tête de la part de la navigatrice qui elle aussi, s'inquiéta du manque d'appétit du renne.

- Tu n'as même pas touché à ton repas. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'animal à bois se contenta de baisser la tête et de tirer sur son chapeau pour cacher les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Face à cette réaction, tous ou presque cessèrent de manger. Seul le capitaine tenta d'obtenir plus que sa part en piochant dans les plats délaissés.

- Quelque chose ne te plait pas dans le plat ? _-demanda le cuisinier, surprit lui aussi que le médecin ne mange rien. Il n'était pourtant pas difficile._

- Nan ... Ton plat sent vraiment très bon Sanji ... C'est juste que je n'ai pas faim ...

Il était vrai que l'odeur s'échappant des marmites encore sur le feu était des plus alléchantes mais rien n'y faisait, Tony Tony Chopper n'avait pas faim. Son esprit était trop occupé à le faire s'apitoyer sur son sort d'animal moins mignon qu'une algue. Le pauvre petit être soupira longuement et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ce n'était pas juste ...

Assit en diagonale du petit renne, Zoro roula des yeux pour la énième fois _-il avais arrêter de compter depuis longtemps-_. Quand est-ce que cette saleté de boule de poils allait cesser ses crises de jalousie ? Il avait littéralement d'autres chats à fouetter. Quoi qu'en même temps, si Nami pouvait passer sa crise ''Kawaiesque'' sur une autre personne que lui-même, cela l'arrangerait grandement. Restait à trouver un moyen de la faire se rabattre sur le faut tanuki.

- « Oi, Chopper ! » _-l'appela-t-il en levant complètement la tête de sa part, laissant croire à Luffy qu'il pouvait se l'approprier._ « Tu vas arrêter merde ? Ca commence à bien faire à la fin ! »

Il entendit clairement le reste de ses camarades ricaner. Evidemment puis ce que pour le reste du monde, sa voix si grave et habituellement lourdes de menaces était devenue cette ridicule suite de miaulements aigus. Peu lui importait pour le moment.

Il planta ses deux iris émeraudes dans celles noisettes du plus jeune membre d'équipage qui baissa rapidement les yeux.

- Facile à dire ... C'est pas toi qui ...

- « Si justement, c'est moi qui subit ! On échange quand tu veux ! » -_pesta l'épéiste dont l'intonation prouvant son énervement n'était compréhensible que par le médecin. D'ailleurs un rapide coup d'oeil autour de la table lui permit de remarquer que certain de ces compagnons commençaient à se marrer à force de l'entendre, notamment l'autre saloperie d'Ero-Cook qui cachait très mal son sourire. Il décida de laisser couler pour l'instant. Pour l'instant seulement. Il reporta donc son attention vers la boule de poils sujette à la jalousie_. « Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes conneries ! »

- Mais ...

- « T'sais où j'me les fous tes ''mais'' ?! »

Le regard du manieur de sabres se fit particulièrement mauvais et la fourrure du docteur s'hérissa pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mon dieu, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'un chat lui jetterait un regard pareil ... Quoi que le chat en question n'était autre qu'un chasseur de pirates particulièrement énervé par sa situation actuelle. Réaction compréhensible en somme.

Le médecin de bord soupira et murmura un timide ''_d'accord_''. Autant ne pas se mettre Roronoa Zoro à dos, même réduit à l'état de petite créature inoffensive. On ne sait jamais de quoi il peut être capable.

Apparemment satisfait, le bretteur s'intéressa de nouveau à son assiette dont le contenu avait quasiment disparu. Une main élastique tenta de subtiliser une dernière bouchée mais ne récolta qu'un cri douloureux pour son propriétaire, mordu par son second peu enclin à lui rendre sa main dans un état disons ... acceptable et réclamant un dédommagement pour la perte d'une grande partie de son repas. Luffy gémit de mécontentement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son épéiste ne lui rendrait pas sa main sans lui en arracher un morceau et ramena son membre auprès de lui, entraînant la boule de poils verte avec lui. Boule de poils qui jugea utile de planter également ses griffes dans la chair de son capitaine. Ce n'était que vengeance après tout.

La scène vit naître une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres du porteur du chapeau rose avant qu'il ne se tourne finalement vers le maître-coq.

- Finalement ça sent tellement bon que je crois que je vais me forcer. -_dit-il en tendant son assiette-_ J'peux en avoir un peu Sanji ?

Le cook, jusqu'à maintenant occupé à regarder le chapeau de paille et le spadassin se battre pour le dernier morceau de gigot, sembla redescendre sur Terre. Il se tourna vers le petit animal et lui rempli son assiette.

- Je me demande bien ce que ce crétin de Marimo a bien pu de dire pour que ça aille mieux.

- Euh ... _-le renne jeta un regard vers ledit Marimo que ce dernier ne lui rendit pas, trop occuper à essayer d'amputer le brun au chapeau de paille de sa main chapardeuse-. _Pas grand chose, vraiment ...

- Mais c'est vrai que tu es bizarre en ce moment Chopper. _-s'enquit la navigatrice_

- A ... A bon ?

Le porteur du fruit de l'Humain baissa à nouveau les yeux et se concentra vers sa gamelle à nouveau remplie. Il n'allait quand même pas leur parler de son petit problème. C'est vrai quoi, il se voyait très mal leur sortir qu'il était sujet à des crises de jalousie si grosses qu'il était fortement tenté de jeter le sabreur de l'équipage par dessus bord. Il passerait définitivement pour un taré _-parmi un équipage de tarés mais passons-_ ou pire, pour un monstre. Et il ne voulait pas que ses nakama le voient ainsi. C'était le jugement qu'avaient eut les habitants de son île natale à son égard des années durant. Hors de question de vivre ça à nouveau alors qu'il s'était trouvé de véritables amis.

Il chercha une excuse pouvant expliquer son comportement, mais rien ne lui traversa l'esprit. Il se surprit même à souhaiter un problème quelconque sur le navire. Un brusque changement du vent, un monstre marin, un bâtiment de la marine ou même une expérience d'Usopp explosant, n'importe quoi.

Et ce fut quelque chose proche du ''n'importe quoi'' tant espéré qui le sauva.

En effet, à l'autre bout de la table, toujours entrain d'essayer de récupérer sa main d'entre les crocs de son second, Luffy se tortillait en tout sens. Il étira son bras, l'envoya claquer à l'autre bout de la pièce ou le fit onduler autant que possible mais rien à faire, la mâchoire et les griffes refermées sur sa peau refusaient de le lâcher. Il ramena donc son bras de sorte à avoir les yeux de son épéiste à hauteur des siens.

- Lâche-moi maintenant Zoro, c'est plus drôle.

La boule de poils lui répondit par un regard noir signifiant clairement qu'il pouvait toujours courir. Le capitaine, n'ayant aucune autre idée passant dans le vide ayant élu domicile entre ses deux oreilles, se leva et sauta sur le chasseur de prime dans un cri de rage, commençant à rouler sur le sol de toute la cuisine.

- LÂÂÂÂÂÂCHEUH-MOI ! J'AI ENCORE FAIIIIIIM !

Un feulement lui répondit tandis que le petit félin s'appliqua maintenant à consciencieusement lui arracher la peau du bras en représailles de se faire utiliser comme une serpillière contre le parquet. Leur dispute ne tarda pas à les faire arriver près de la table autour de laquelle le reste de l'équipage était encore assit. Qu'ils renversèrent, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de la navigatrice et du cook.

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! Bande de sauvages !

Nami tenta de leur faire tâter de son poing afin de les calmer mais la bande de sauvage bougeait trop pour qu'elle ne vise juste. La rousse, passablement énervée, se saisit de son climact tact, l'aura menaçante.

- Vous avez deux secondes pour vous calmer ou je vous crame sur place, c'est clair ?!

Un ange passa alors qu'autour de la cartographe, chacun essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible, exception faite de Robin, évidement peu affectée par ce qui se passait et les deux sujets de la menaces, toujours occupés à se battre entre eux. Le manque d'attention que ces deux-là portaient à la jeune femme eu tôt fait d'énerver celle-ci. Elle arma donc un coup de pied digne de la jambe noire et, lorsque deux crétins passèrent à portée de talon, les frappa de toutes ses forces, les envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur opposé sous les cris indignés de Franky qui pleuraient son pauvre Sunny qui en prenait toujours plein la tronche alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

A moitié encastré entre les planches, le bretteur se redressa tant bien que mal et fusilla la jeune rousse du regard.

- Sale sorcière des mers, j'me demande ce qui me retient de te pas trancher en deux !

Un long silence suivit sa menace, tous les regards rivés sur lui.  
Encore.  
Putain de sensation de déjà vu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tilte. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la traduction de Chopper. Du moins, s'il se fiait aux visages rouges de rage de la navigatrice et du blond. Enfin, si c'était bien de la rage. Mais au moins ils étaient méchamment coquelicot l'un comme l'autre. Bref, passons. Le lien que fit son cerveau entre ''pas besoin de passer par un renne pour me faire comprendre'' et sa situation actuelle était le suivant; retour à un état normal. Pour s'en assurer, il baissa les yeux vers son corps, et fut ravi de revoir la peau bronzée qui le recouvrait habituellement. Sauf qu'il voyait bien trop de chair qu'à l'accoutumé. Se fut à son tour de prendre une couleur coquelicot au niveau des joues.

Nami quant à elle, résuma parfaitement ce qu'il se passait en un magnifique hurlement de jeune femme indignée.

- Sale pervers ! Exhibitionniste au rabais ! Va enfiler des fringues avant d'engueuler qui que ce soit ! J'vais t'apprendre à te balader les fesses à l'air moi !

Ainsi, une rousse en furie se mis à chasser un épéiste dénudé hors de la cuisine à grand renfort de climact tact sur le haut du crâne, de méchantes rougeurs sur les joues. Et le reste de leurs compagnons fut prit d'une énième crise de fou-rire depuis que le manieur de sabres avait gobé ce fruit un peu spécial. Exception faite du médecin de bord qui se contentait de sauter de joie sur sa chaise, visiblement ravi d'être à nouveau le seul animal du navire et de Sanji, effectivement rouge, mais pas de rage, bien au contraire.

* * *

Et de Sept ! Mon dieu, je crois n'avoir jamais sortit une fanfiction aussi longue...  
Sinon, bonne nouvelle ! J'ai enfin trouvé mon rythme ! Vous devriez normalement voir paraître un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines ! Trois si jamais j'ai un contre temps. J'essayerai de les sortir le week-end, ça reste le plus simple pour moi ~

A part ça, des infos pour le prochain chapitre ? Oui, oui j'en ai ~ D'ailleurs, une idée lumineuse m'a traversée il y a peu et sera utilisée lors du chapitre suivant ! Mouhaha !  
Donc ces infos; _-trois pour le prix d'une ! admirez ma générosité !_  
- Humiliation !  
- Hormones en folie !  
- Petit problème d'ordre félin !

A très bientôt les gens ! Merci de continuer à me suivre !

See you again ~


	8. Petit mot

Hello hello people !

Et non, malheureusement, ceci n'est PAS le chapitre suivant, mais un petit mot d'excuses pour le retard concernant celui-ci. Il s'avère en effet que ma connexion internet fortuite n'est plus et que donc, le chapitre ne sortira pas avant le week-end suivant.

Désolée vraiment pour ce retard, je tenterai de le rattraper au plus tôt en pompant le wifi de l'université *rire machiavélique*

Bref, see you again !


	9. The End

Salut la compagnie ! Comment que ça va ?

Un petit mot pour dire que ... C'est fini ! Et Zoro Ronronnera ne continuera malheureusement pas.

La raison me demanderez vous ? Et bien, elle est toute simple et se résume en un seul mot ''plagiat''.

Je tairais volontairement le nom et de l'auteur et de son histoire, grand bien lui fasse d'ailleurs. Juste que voilà, les idées de sa fanfiction et de la mienne sont bien trop ressemblantes et mon orgueil digne des plus grands épéistes maniant la plume sur ce site en a prit un coup et s'est vexé au quart de tour.

Alors voilà chers petits lecteurs, ce petit mot marque la fin de cette fanfiction que j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, que j'espère, vous avez prit plaisir vous aussi à la lire et puis qui sait, si j'arrête de tirer la tronche peut-être qu'un jour elle renaîtra de ses cendres. Allez savoir, les voies de la Banane au cerveau atrophié sont impénétrables, même pour elle.

Donc, See You Later la compagnie ! Je m'en vais de ce pas poster la nouvelle aventure des Mugi' qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un trop long moment.


End file.
